


Airborne

by beingalive



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, New York City, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingalive/pseuds/beingalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets Blaine on an aeroplane from New York to Paris, where he has planned a two week vacation. Blaine is returning home from a business trip. What will happen in the following two weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rushing past several passengers and an air stewardess to board the plane in time, Kurt finally slunk into his seat, luckily nearest the aisle. He sighed heavily and hastily took out what he would need for the plane journey and stashed his hand luggage in the already overcrowded stowaway above him.  
Kurt sat back as the air stewardess began the ritualised hand movements and the pilot was speaking both French and English, explaining the necessary safety features of the plane. He looked around the crowded plane and noticed the people around him. One rather large couple looked oddly matched; the husband bulging out of his shirt and sweating nervously as his curly haired and jolly wife was fanning him madly with the onboard magazine. A business woman in a grey suit and black heels was reading her magazine calmly a few rows back, her straight hair a reflection of her business acumen too, Kurt presumed. A man lazily yawned behind him and stretched his long legs, whilst scratching his head and looking bored. All in all, a rather ordinary collection of people and typical of an early morning flight from New York to Paris in December.  
Kurt could not believe he was finally getting away from it all. He loved New York and all its grime and chaos but the last few weeks had taken their toll and he was weary. He knew a fortnight away would be ideal and if previous holidays were anything to go by, he would be missing New York in no time. It would be just what he needed.  
He almost changed his destination once he had booked it a few months ago; knowing he would be single in the city of love would be torture but he had always wanted to travel to Paris. Hearing from Mercedes again last week, after all of her travels, urged him forward and he felt that he needed time alone to really think through all his decisions and worries.  
It was as he was pondering these decisions and sighing again, he turned to his left side to see who he was sat next to and he met the most unique eyes he had ever seen. A colour he could not fathom or hope to describe, a mixture of browns, gold and green, were staring back at him and a smile was gracing the face of the man sitting next to him. He inhaled sharply at his stare being met so solidly and laughed nervously.  
“Your face tells a thousand stories, you know,” the man next to him said, smiling.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t aware I was that obvious,” Kurt said, smiling back and looking to his own hands placed in his lap. He started to fiddle with the magazine on his knees, about to open it.  
“It’s rather refreshing actually, I see so many people that place a mask of inscrutability on their face, that it is nice to see someone that displays their feelings so openly. I hope you didn’t mind me interrupting your thoughts?”  
“No, they weren’t of that much importance. I’ll let you get on,” Kurt replied, indicating the man’s stack of papers in front of him, “You look busy.”  
The man looked down, as if he was unaware of so much paper and laughed.  
“These things? No nothing of importance here.” And he neatly stacked them on the little table and held his hand out towards Kurt.  
“I’m Blaine by the way.”  
Kurt took the offered hand and shook it lightly. “Kurt.”  
Blaine smiled. “Kurt,” he said, as if the name was magical, “Business or pleasure?”  
“Pardon?” Kurt replied.  
“Your trip,” Blaine said, laughing, “Business or pleasure?”  
“Oh,” Kurt blushed a light shade of pink, “Pleasure, I think.”  
“You think?” Blaine raised a perfectly triangular eyebrow.  
“Well I booked it months ago and it was on a whim of sorts. I didn’t really think it through.”  
“You don’t want to go to Paris, the city of loooove?” Blaine crooned, wiggling his eyebrows humorously.  
“Not particularly when I am single,” Kurt laughed.  
Blaine looked at Kurt carefully, his eyes declaring he wanted to ask something but he thought better.  
“Business or pleasure?” Kurt asked.  
“Well it depends on your viewpoint. I live in Paris, so I guess a mixture of both.”  
“Oh really? How long have you lived there?”  
“A few years now actually. I’m originally from Ohio but came to Paris when my father’s firm expanded here.”  
“Well it is a small world. I’m from Ohio too.”  
“Really? But you were in New York?”  
“I live in New York now but I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio.”  
“Oh not too far from Westerville then.”  
“What is it your father’s firm does? Or I should say what do you do?” He smiled, Kurt’s nerves getting the better of him.  
“I’m a writer but my father’s firm is a publishing house. I do a bit of everything really at the firm. I write for others, read manuscripts and mess around really. I should be more I suppose but find I am not.” He laughed, with no real humour behind it. Kurt smiled in response.  
“What do you do in New York?” Blaine asked.  
“I work at Vogue.com. You could say I do a bit of everything too – write when given the opportunity, blog, wear crazy outfits and sit in on important meetings. I love it actually.”  
“The job suits you,” Blaine said, smiling lightly but a hint of something else stirred in his eyes. Kurt ploughed on nervously.  
“It combines almost all of my loves really – fashion, writing, judging, designing. I find that if I try, my opinion is valued and I’m not always used to that.”  
“I know what you mean,” Blaine said sadly.  
“Do you enjoy your job?”  
“It’s not what I hoped for really but I think I could be better if I tried.”  
“What stops you?” Kurt asked kindly but then realised he was talking to a stranger. “I’m so sorry, I’m overstepping,” his voice trailing away, his eyes glancing to his right.  
“No, don’t apologise,” he said, placing his hand on Kurt’s to get his attention.  
Kurt looked at his hand, then lifted his eyes to Blaine’s searching gaze. Those eyes could melt the ice caps.  
“I – you,” Kurt stuttered, not entirely sure what it was that he wanted to say.  
Blaine laughed. “I don’t know what stops me if I’m honest,” he said, “Worry that I won’t be good enough, disappointment from others, just need a little courage I think.” He looked down at his hand and took it from Kurt’s slowly. Not sure how it had managed to get there in the first place. He felt a strange sense of foreboding when he looked at Kurt, like this boy’s face could signify his ending but only a sense of bubbling nervousness took a hold of him. He looked away.  
He sat back in his seat, looking towards his window as if to indicate an end in the conversation. He sighed looking at the beautiful world beneath him. Without looking away from the window he continued his conversation.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” Kurt whispered, not quite sure what he was agreeing to, only seeing Blaine’s portrait.  
Blaine turned back to look at him and laughed. “You can’t see it!”  
“Well I have seen enough of the world, to know what you were referring to!”  
Blaine just smiled.  
They had been chatting all through take-off, neither of them realising they had begun travelling closer to Paris, mile by mile. The clouds were pure white up here and numerous but neither complained.  
There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes and Kurt nervously assumed the conversation was at an end. He picked up his magazine and skimmed through the first few pages, turning the pages over on outfits that he admired. He was slowly becoming engrossed in the articles, not noticing Blaine’s soft eyes quietly observing him.  
“Do you have any plans while you’re in town?” he asked politely.  
Kurt looked up and dropped his magazine. “In town?” he laughed, “It’s quite a bit bigger don’t you think?”  
“You know what I mean,” Blaine returned his smile, “Any idea what you plan to do?”  
“Visit the usual I think, Louvre, Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame. I have to see the Monet paintings at the Musée de l'Orangerie but I’m sure you’re bored of those places by now.”  
“I rarely visit them to be honest. I walk around some of the parks but the tourist attractions lose their initial appeal after you live there for a while.”  
“I don’t think I feel the same about New York. Don’t get me wrong, I can get bothered by the tourists like the next person but I will always feel like I can’t get enough of the place. It feels like home much more than Ohio ever did.”  
“Yes I see that. Ohio was never really home for me either. We moved around so often, it was never a special place for me.”  
“Why did you move around?”  
“My dad’s firms. It was always best to travel with him. We were never sure if he would return otherwise.”  
“You don’t get on with your dad?”  
“Not really. We tolerate each other but I don’t think he gets my life choices and I certainly don’t respect his.”  
“Oh,” Kurt replied, unsure how to comment.  
“What are your family like?”  
“Oh they’re great, sorry,” he said sheepishly.  
“Don’t apologise for having great parents,” Blaine said laughing, “You’re lucky. Do they still live in Ohio?”  
“Yeah my dad and my step-mum.”  
“You don’t see your mum?”  
“No she died when I was eight,” Kurt said quietly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“No it’s fine, thanks.”  
Blaine wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here. It was one thing to have polite conversation with someone on a boring flight but quite another to have in depth dialogue involving deep thoughts and dealing with death. He was intrigued by this Kurt guy but it still felt as if he would slip out of his grasp any minute. He couldn’t explain the feeling of desperation he felt towards him. He never wanted this flight to end.  
The stewardess came then with their complimentary drinks and snacks and they slipped into a comfortable silence.  
The larger couple from before looked more agitated then Kurt thought possible, the fanning becoming desperate as the man looked redder and more uncomfortable. He loosened his shirt collar to no avail. The business lady was still reading her magazine, crossing and uncrossing her legs when the fancy took her and the lazy man behind, still yawned and stretched his legs. Another man was religiously reading his Paris travel guide, whispering French phrases to himself and checking his route and journey planner occasionally. Blaine laughed.  
“They look a motley bunch of people don’t they?” he whispered, leaning towards Kurt conspiratorially.  
“Yes,” Kurt whispered in return and he gulped at the close proximity. Blaine glanced at Kurt’s lips before letting his gaze return to his eyes and he leaned back towards the window.  
“How long are you staying in Paris for?”  
“Two weeks, unless I cut it short.”  
“Why would you do that?” Blaine questioned, frowning.  
“I’m not sure I really want to be away from New York for that long. I suppose when I booked the trip I wanted to get away, now I realise I was stupid.”  
“That deserves further explanation, I think,” Blaine said, smiling kindly.  
“I ended a relationship a few months ago and was desperate to escape, I would have got on any flight I could if I could have the time off. My next vacation time was these two weeks and I booked the holiday, thinking only of my bucket list of places to visit. I hadn’t really thought to myself about what a holiday alone would entail. Now I’ve had a few months to sort myself out, I feel rather silly really. The relationship was doomed to fail.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I never really loved him. I think I settled for him in many ways and he wanted more from me than I was willing to give.”  
Blaine showed no reaction to the news that Kurt was gay, so he continued.  
“It was two years of nothing really and I dreamt it was more.”  
Blaine nodded his head in understanding.  
“My relationships are more of the dramatic kind I think. I would much rather have calm.”  
“No it really is not all it is cracked up to be, I assure you,” Kurt said laughing.  
“Well perhaps you will find what you are looking for in Paris?” Blaine said hopefully, smiling.  
“Maybe…” his voice trailed away, Kurt lost in thoughts of Paris and a holiday away.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation trailed away for a while, the nerves surrounding the two of them palpable. Neither could explain the need to replay important information to the other, but in the easy silence it was noticeable and the worry set in.  
Surely it should not be this easy to have a conversation with another person, especially on a flight where winter clouds and darkness made it unpleasant. But in his company Kurt forgot that he was an uneasy flier and he was intrigued that this man should just appear next to him, as if by magic. The gods of love were looking kindly on him it seemed.  
Kurt returned to his magazine, while Blaine resolutely stared out the tiny window, clearly thinking and asking unanswerable questions in his mind. He came to some realisation though as he turned to face Kurt again suddenly.  
“Fancy watching a movie?”  
“Um, yes sounds a good idea,” Kurt stuttered, surprised out of his pretending-to-read-a-magazine trance.   
So they found themselves, an hour into the flight sharing headphones and watching Finding Nemo. They giggled at the moments with Dory, nearly cried when Nemo first escaped, and smiled excitedly when he was safely returned. All in all it was a great movie. As the credits rolled and the headphones were removed both looked down in an attempt to extricate themselves from uncomfortable seating positions, hunched closer to one screen and inadvertently holding arms. Kurt’s arm had linked with Blaine’s in an attempt to share one screen. It was now unlinked and moved away.   
“So, um that managed to kill a few hours,” Blaine said.  
“Yes, flights can be boring,” Kurt replied.  
“It depends on who you’re with of course,” Blaine winked. Winked?!   
“Of course,” Kurt smiled.  
“Where about’s in Paris are you staying? If you don’t mind me asking of course, I’m not a murderer, I promise!”  
“I should hope not! I’m not sure exactly, the Latin quarter I think? Near the Jardin du Luxembourg.”  
“Oh yes I know it well, not too far from me. I can take you there if you like?”   
“Oh well, I don’t want to be any trouble…” Kurt was unsure. What if he was a murderer?  
“Oh well, just think about it. No pressure.” Blaine looked slowly out the window again and he could hear the quiet yawn next to him.  
Kurt felt his cheeks tinge with pinkness but desperately wanted to appear cool. He looked again to the never-ending magazine and searched for something of interest.  
His eyes began to droop in boredom and the coffee having worn off he decided to let his eyes close just for a minute.   
A minute turned into an hour, and as he opened his eyes slowly he realised his head was at an angle. He looked up, reacquainting his eyes with his surroundings and turning slowly to see those eyes on his again.  
“Oh I’m so sorry Blaine, I fell asleep on you.” Kurt exclaimed, surreptitiously wiping at the corner of his mouth in the hope he had no drool.   
“It’s fine,” Blaine laughed, “Adorable actually.”  
“So not the look I was going for this morning,” Kurt replied.  
Blaine smiled and looked around at the people on the flight. The nervous flier seemed to have taken some kind of sedative, he was out and his wife was calmly reading a book. The business lady was typing furiously on her phone and the lazy man was asleep. All was calm.  
“They are okay, after all,” he said, indicating the people around him.  
“Yes, it makes me feel happy,” Kurt smiled.  
“Like they’re our babies?” Blaine laughed, then realised what he had said.  
“Oh well, I mean, like we cared for them… oh ground swallow me whole,” he said, gesturing to the carpeted area underneath his feet.  
Kurt laughed. “It’s fine, I knew what you meant. They are our babies.”  
The flight went by without a hitch, polite conversation exchanged between the two of them every so often; knowing smiles passed and clouds seemed to disappear as they flew higher. Both seemed to sense the plane descending way before it did and opportunities would be wasted, lives continued.

Blaine felt desperate as the flight attendant reminded the passengers to do their seat belts and prepare for descent. He looked over at Kurt, who was calmly listening to the instructions and paying no heed to Blaine. Kurt who was so beautiful and whose eyes were a piercing blue. Kurt who appeared next to him on a flight home, who would be here in Paris with him for two weeks. Kurt who would leave him as soon as he left the plane. The offer had been declined it appeared and Blaine couldn’t contain the desperation anymore, he already felt he would lose out if he didn’t ask, if he didn’t explain.  
“I’m sorry to repeat this and sound very desperate but I really would be quite happy to help you to your hotel. I know the city pretty well now and the metro can be quite confusing.” He looked over at Kurt who smirked. “Oh of course, you come from New York,” Blaine laughed.  
“If you really want to help you can, although I’m sure I’ll find my way. My French from school will come in handy too,” Kurt said.  
“You speak French?”  
“Oui!”  
“Well, I really don’t mind, but I am aware that I sound like a weirdo offering my services like this.”  
“If you put it like that, it does sound strange!” Kurt said.  
Blaine laughed. “Well the offer’s there, up to you, honestly,” he said, his voice trailing away uncertainly.  
Kurt looked at him carefully as the plane continued to descend. Blaine was looking straight ahead, obviously not at ease with this part of the journey. He looked at his strong jaw, his clear hazel gold eyes, his gelled hair with one curl escaping in rebellion after the long flight. He couldn’t help but think that no harm would come to him from this man, that he would never hurt him in any way, that he could do the opposite and that scared Kurt more. To feel again, after so long would be dangerous.  
The bundle of people that had boarded the plane, now left in a bigger bundle it appeared. Anxious to end their journeys, many returning home, others starting holidays of a lifetime, they seemed to charge out of the plane. Kurt and Blaine both took their time, leisurely waiting for others to remove hand luggage and walking slowly to the doors. They parted with a shake of the hand and a smile, letting pleasantries of ‘so nice to have met you’, pass through their lips. They met again at the luggage handling, Blaine’s being one of the first to be spotted and taken, while Kurt waited patiently. Blaine smiled his goodbye and walked slowly to the exit, presumably to get a taxi.  
Kurt stood there, continually waiting, looking eagerly towards the luggage racks and seeing nothing of importance. As he was the last one and no more appeared for that flight he started to panic. He wandered to the reception, completely forgetting his French in his haste to find his precious luggage. He was pleading in very basic French and getting louder as a calm hand was placed on his shoulder.  
“Do you mind if I help?”   
“I have never been happier to see someone in my entire life,” Kurt said.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine swooped in, prompted by Kurt’s inviting smile and explained in fluent French what the problem was. The receptionist went to check as soon as she understood and they were left, waiting patiently for her return.   
“Why did you return?” Kurt asked, quietly.  
“I looked back as I was about to hail a taxi and you were there, still waiting patiently for your luggage. I couldn’t help but think you might need my help or I was hoping anyway.”  
“You were hoping my luggage would get lost?” Kurt raised one eyebrow.  
“No, of course not,” Blaine stumbled on his words, “I was just hoping you would need me.”  
“Well I obviously did, thank you.”  
“It’s fine.”  
There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited but the receptionist soon returned with a form and no luggage.  
“Je suis désolé, monsieur..." she said trailing away, handing Kurt a lost luggage form.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Kurt asked Blaine, pleading with his eyes.  
“I’m sorry to say it is. Are you insured?”  
“Of course, but that’s not the point.” Kurt raised his arms and took the form hastily, walking quickly to a nearby table. He started to fill it out, asking Blaine every so often if a question was not obvious. He was angry, writing harshly with his pen on every line, his body displaying only sharp lines. Blaine was concerned.  
“I’m sorry this is happening. Do you have your details for your hotel on you?”  
“Yes, everything of personal value was with me on the plane thank God but all my clothes, toiletries were in that bag,” he said without looking up.  
“Ok,” Blaine said.  
Kurt sensed the tone and finally looked up at Blaine, wrapped up against the cold with his dark blue coat and red scarf. He looked positively adorable and he knew he was being bitchy.  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to be a bitch I just really liked those clothes.”   
“Oh no don’t be silly. I would totally be the same,” Blaine smiled.  
Kurt finished the form and handed it in to the same girl at reception, hastily getting his phone out to let his insurance company know. They informed him once it had been investigated that he would be getting his money. He turned to find Blaine still behind him, waiting patiently.  
“Oh thanks for all your help,” Kurt said smiling, “I wouldn’t have been able to get through it all without you to be honest.”  
“Oh don’t worry it was my pleasure,” Blaine said, whilst noticing Kurt’s smirk.  
“Oh I mean not a pleasure exactly, as I definitely didn’t want you to lose your luggage, I’m just really glad I could be there to help.” Blaine shrugged in defeat which resulted in Kurt’s infectious laughter ringing out in the airy airport.   
“You really do worry way too much,” Kurt said, “Fancy dinner?”   
“Yeah that would be great,” Blaine said, a bit too eagerly for his liking but he followed it with a smile again. “There are one or two places just out of the airport that are pretty good. I travel quite a bit so they know me,” Blaine looked sheepish.  
“Sounds great.” Kurt followed him out of the airport, feeling a bit naked without his luggage and wrapping himself tightly in his winter coat, prepared for the winter chill outside.  
Paris near Christmas was really a sight for very sore eyes and Kurt nearly gasped when he saw all the lights. Blaine looked at his awe struck face, his blue eyes twinkling against the lights above and smiled. He had never really had anyone to share Paris with, no one to show the city off to that hadn’t already lived there for a while and he began planning all the fantastic places he could share with Kurt.   
They walked quietly, Kurt taking in the hustle and bustle and Blaine leading him by the hand when it became too crowded. Kurt didn’t usually like being touched but Blaine seemed warm and although he was shocked at the contact, he didn’t flinch and started to take it all in his stride.  
“Here we are,” Blaine stopped by a cosy restaurant that was lit only by candles. With the tinsel near the windows, it looked positively Christmassy. Kurt could only smile and stand by the window, hopeful that this December might be different. Without warning, tears appeared in his eyes, glistening by the candle light and he gulped.  
Blaine noticed but chose to ignore and gently led Kurt through the door instead. They were instantly hit by the warmth of the place and coats were removed and hung up on the coat pegs.  
They were led over to a table in the corner by a young waitress, who smiled warmly at Blaine, surprised to find him with company. She took their drink orders and handed them menus, winking at Blaine while Kurt looked at the meals around him.   
“What do you normally eat here?” asked Kurt.  
“The duck is to die for but any of the meat here is good.”  
“Ever tried the snail or frog legs?” Kurt managed to look horrified at the same time as amused.  
“Once or twice when I first moved here, to say I had the experience and all, but not really my kind of thing.”   
They ordered and waited patiently for their food. Kurt looked around, not quite sure why he was avoiding Blaine’s eyes but feeling nerves set in again. Blaine smiled and waited patiently too.  
Kurt did eventually look at Blaine, just casually as he crossed his legs but Blaine was there, still looking at him and he smiled.   
“What has you so worried?” Blaine asked.  
“Oh nothing, I’m just not sure what to say, this is awkward.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s me, I get nervous unnecessarily.”  
“Well it is an unusual situation. We meet on a plane, start talking, I help you at the airport and here we are, having dinner in a place you don’t know. I really am not a murderer though, I promise.”  
Kurt laughed. “I do know that, I don’t know how I know, but I do.”  
“Well that’s something.”  
“I suppose everything’s been a bit strange this month, this may as well happen too.”  
“What’s happened?”  
“I’ve just gone from having friends, knowing where I am in life to knowing nothing. And instead of trying to settle myself again in New York, know who I am being on my own, I’m here on holiday, learning new things and meeting new people. It’s strange.”  
“You said before that you prefer that. That being predictable and mundane was boring and not all it was cracked up to be.”  
“Well you don’t want that in a relationship I suppose but when it’s gone, it’s gone.”  
“Do you miss it?”  
Kurt didn’t answer straight away. Did he miss Charlie?   
“I’m not sure. I know that I don’t miss him but I miss the relationship I suppose.”  
“It’s been so long for me I’ve forgotten what it feels like to be in a relationship. It’s pretty embarrassing really.”  
“How old are you?”  
“23. You?”  
“24.” Kurt replied.  
“I haven’t seen anyone seriously for two years now, since college and that’s pretty pathetic. You can leave now if you like,” Blaine said, indicating the door.  
Kurt laughed. “Don’t be silly. May I ask why?”  
“Just not met anyone worth the hassle I suppose. Work gets pretty hectic and Dad keeps me busy. I suppose with friends and long hours I don’t really miss having a ‘significant other’.”  
“Of course,” Kurt said, though his smirk said a thousand words.   
“Well it does get lonely but when I feel like that, I throw myself into work and I can pretend, you know?”  
“Yeah I know,” Kurt said. Their dinners arrived and they ate in silence, once or twice sharing glances.   
“So who are the dramatic ones you mentioned earlier?” Kurt laughed, “That sounds like it should be an interesting story.”  
“Oh when I said I haven’t been in a serious relationship for a while, I was being honest but that doesn’t mean I haven’t seen the odd scary one!”  
“Well do tell.”  
“Where do I start? There was Brad, the accountant I dated two weeks ago. He seemed nice enough, met him at a bar, serious kind of guy, looked good in a suit, then as soon as I told him I was a writer he tried to palm his accountancy book off on me, telling me I needed to publish it. It was boring to say the least. Another guy Eli, a friend of a friend on Facebook, befriended me and let’s just say his profile picture was not a true reflection at all. There was Liam about four months ago, who lasted a whole month before we had a big fight and he threw a couple of my plates at my wall. You see I’m a dating disaster.”  
Kurt couldn’t help but laugh a proper belly laugh and wiped a stray tear from his eye afterwards.   
“Well I’m glad to see my dating misfortune has someone laughing,” Blaine said smiling.  
“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, still trying to compose himself, “I shouldn’t laugh, it’s just dating is terrible. This is why I don’t try it.”  
“That’s a shame,” Blaine said simply.  
Kurt smiled in return not quite sure what to say, so he started eating again.   
“You should get out there, don’t let him win, whoever he is.”  
“Oh no, Charlie didn’t do anything too terrible really, it just got boring. I’ve heard so many dating disasters from friends that I’ve never wanted to try and thankfully I’ve only gone out with people that I know first or have met through other people. It’s safer that way.”  
“It sounds like you want to be spontaneous and fun but at the same time cannot bear to be anything other than safe.”  
Kurt looked sharply at Blaine, trying to make out his angle, not sure if he was judging him. Blaine only smiled.  
“I don’t know, I suppose I want both.”  
“Sometimes you can’t have both.”  
“Says the guy that hates his job but can’t commit to leaving and trying what he really wants to do,” said Kurt simply.  
“Ouch.”  
“Sorry, that came out harsher than I meant but I think we both need to take risks here.”  
The menus arrived for dessert and cakes were decided, followed by coffees. Kurt ordered perfectly in French, the waitress clearly impressed with his accent and pronunciation.   
“You remembered your school French then?” Blaine smiled.  
“Yes, I don’t know what came over me earlier, I must have been flustered. I have sung in French before, for a cheerleading event.”  
“Excuse me?” Blaine laughed.  
“Oh yeah I was a cheerleader as well as being in our high school’s glee club. Your turn to leave now,” Kurt said indicating the door.  
“No I think it’s great. I used to sing a lot at school but not so much now.”  
“That’s a shame. Maybe we can find a karaoke bar later on?”  
“There’ll be a later on?” Blaine asked.  
“Of course, now who says I don’t take risks?” Kurt smirked.  
“Not me of course,” Blaine replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine found themselves wandering the streets of Paris soon after the meal ended, Blaine humming a song he had heard playing in the restaurant. It was a chilly night and hands were fiercely tugged into coats as they walked, almost as if they couldn’t trust each other from reaching out.  
Kurt had only started to regret encouraging Blaine to find a place to sing and suggesting karaoke, as he walked briskly to the bar. Blaine had offered to help him to the hotel and it was easier to accept as Kurt didn’t really know where he was going. They had finally decided they would go to the bar to unwind a bit, have some fun then go to the hotel afterwards. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really want to lose contact with Blaine. It was as if their parting would mean parting forever and Kurt had realised he didn’t want this.   
He had a hold of him already and he couldn’t explain it. He had known this guy for a six hour flight, had slept on him accidentally and watched a movie; they’d had had dinner together. Their whirlwind of a day had felt like three dates rolled into one and to top it off he would be singing with him, an occurrence that only happened on special occasions and with people he had known for years. This guy had gotten in under his skin for reasons he couldn’t even begin to fathom.  
They walked in silence, lost in their independent thoughts and worries as they walked to a bar that Blaine had heard was a decent night out, even if he had never been there himself. They arrived a little before ten and the bar had a small queue which was always a good sign.   
After depositing their coats and ordering drinks they sat at the bar, sipping nervously, watching other people singing, not yet at the stage where they were inebriated enough to have the confidence to sing to a full crowd. They laughed and joked but nerves had clearly taken over. More drinks needed to be ordered.   
“You’re still worried aren’t you?” Blaine asked, smiling.  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to be. I really have all my emotions plastered on my face, don’t I?”  
“Yes, it’s quite eerie actually.”  
“You don’t see that often?” Kurt asked, remembering the comment earlier.  
“No not really. Everyone wants to impress my dad most of the time at work, hence they want to impress me. It’s quite irritating.”  
Kurt smiled. He didn’t really need to be that nervous around this guy, he should loosen up, he decided.   
Katy Perry’s Fireworks started playing softly on the piano and a timid girl, obviously encouraged by her boyfriend from the corner of the bar, approached the microphone. She didn’t look like she wanted to be there but as the song started and the tempo quickened as the chorus approached, she became more confident, really belting out the notes as if she was born to sing. She belonged there.  
Kurt couldn’t help but notice her boyfriend cheering in the corner, waving at her and explaining to people next to him at the bar that that girl up there was his. He looked so proud and Kurt’s eyes suddenly watered. He smiled as the boyfriend glanced in his direction, his eyes then back to his girlfriend on the stage as she finished the number.   
Blaine looked at Kurt, looked at the boyfriend and understood. As if compelled, he reached for Kurt’s hand that was resting on his thigh and squeezed, though never taking his eyes from the girl on the stage. Blaine smiled as Kurt looked down once then continued looking at the stage, a new smile appearing on Kurt’s lips now.  
The song finished and although the girl got a standing ovation from Kurt and Blaine and thunderous applause from some, she almost tiptoed off the stage, as if hoping the moment had not occurred. She earned herself a massive hug from her boyfriend and a free drink at the bar.   
“This is a great place, it’s just what I needed I think. Thank you Blaine,” Kurt said, looking down at their hands, still on his thigh.   
Blaine only smiled and their hands remained together as people played and drinks were drunk. As confidence increased and the crowd became larger, Kurt felt his spirits lifting and laughter and conversation easier. He felt silly for his earlier reticence. Blaine wasn’t going to hurt him and he needed to learn to live again.   
Blaine downed his latest drink and yanked Kurt by the hand that was still in his.   
“Let’s go,” he said.  
“What? What do you mean?” Kurt panicked.  
“We need to put our names down to sing,” Blaine said, looking like an eager puppy, about to explode with excitement.  
“Oh, no, no, no no, no. I don’t sing until I’m very much inebriated and I am still way off that mark.”  
“Well you’re surely merry enough now and you only live once, right?”  
Blaine’s eyes were so full of life, Kurt thought he might drown in their intoxicating power. He so wanted to believe again.  
“Well…” Kurt wavered and Blaine took this as encouragement, leading him firmly by the hand to the piano player who had set up a list on his piano. Blaine flicked through the suggestions and pointed excitedly.  
“Of course, this one is perfect, don’t you think?”  
“Oh I don’t know, isn’t it a tad depressing?”  
“Of course not, go for it.”  
“Aren’t you singing it with me?” Kurt’s eyes widened with panic.  
“I’ll be there, sing the odd line, don’t worry.”  
The queue lessened and Kurt found himself on the stage simply with a microphone and the lights on his face. He began the song as the piano started and although Blaine had said he would be there on stage with him, he had soon backed away. It was his song it seemed.

Someone to need you too much  
Someone to know you too well  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell  
And give you support for being alive - being alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive!

Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody make me come through  
I’ll always be there  
As frightened as you of being alive,  
Being alive, being alive!

Kurt had never felt so powerful, so alive. The song ran through him and suddenly he saw him, Blaine was watching by the bar, the biggest smile on his face. He looked so proud and Kurt felt his chest swell. It felt silly to feel that way about someone he had just met but he knew. Blaine made him feel alive with just suggesting he sing a song. He had known he had needed this. He had needed to perform again, he had forgotten. Blaine had known.   
The song finished and clapping ensued. Kurt didn’t notice the standing ovation or the uproarious clapping around him. He only saw Blaine and his smile. It was intoxicating.   
He eventually stumbled from the stage and found his way through the crowd and their congratulatory tapping on his back, to find Blaine again, sitting at the bar.  
“You left me,” Kurt chided, smiling at Blaine as he approached.  
“You looked like you would cope without me,” Blaine said with a knowing smile.   
“Perhaps,” Kurt ordered another drink and sat down beside him. They continued to watch a few singers and smile, drinking in the atmosphere. They found themselves drawn to each, as they sat, edging closer without realising, until their shoulders were resting together. Kurt sighed.  
“Perhaps I should head to my hotel now.”  
He couldn’t explain but something had changed in the last hour. This place would be forever special to him and he had Blaine to thank. Something had been achieved here. He never wanted to leave but his sensible side knew he had to check in and plan finding new clothes in the Paris shops tomorrow.   
“That sounds sensible,” Blaine said.  
They left and started the short walk to Kurt’s hotel. The air had become extremely chilly and Blaine linked arms with Kurt as soon as the cold air hit his face. They huddled close as they walked to the hotel and laughed.  
“Here you are,” Blaine said as they approached the hotel, “Do you need me to explain anything to the concierge?”  
“No I’ll be fine from here, thanks.” Kurt smiled and stopped outside the hotel.  
Kurt was on the step above Blaine, causing the shorter man to become much shorter. Blaine’s eyes looked pure honey in the lights of the street and Kurt became transfixed and almost lost his breath.  
“Thank you for tonight Blaine. I don’t think you will ever know what it meant to me.”  
“I think I do, and I’m glad,” Blaine smiled.  
There was a pause, then Kurt closed the gap, their lips gently touching, the softest of grazes. Eyes closed; it lasted for only a minute but when Kurt removed his lips, he breathed in harshly.   
“Can I see you again?” Blaine whispered.  
“Yes, that would be great,” Kurt smiled nervously, “I would really like that.”  
“Is tomorrow too soon?” Blaine giggled and Kurt’s chest swooped. How could someone be so adorable?  
“Well I could definitely do with some help shopping and navigating around the city. Do you have to work tomorrow?”  
“No, I don’t have to. I have no meetings and anything I have coming up I can reschedule.”  
“Well then, how about brunch?”  
“Sounds great. Meet you here at 11?”  
“Perfect.”  
They looked sheepishly at each other as their hands parted and Kurt smiled as he waved goodbye through the window. He could get used to this.

It was only as Blaine walked away, thinking of tomorrow’s brunch and shopping, that he remembered Kurt was here on vacation. He would be leaving in two weeks time. He would be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kurt had explained he had lost his luggage at the airport, the hotel could not have been more accommodating, insisting on providing him with extra toiletries for his stay and items for bed wear. He slept a good 10 hours that night, dreams of comfort and singing.  
Blaine had walked home, practically running in the cold air in an attempt to keep warm and once he had dismissed his earlier worries, he had slept well too, drifting off to images of Kurt’s blue eyes twinkling and singing by the piano.  
Kurt met Blaine outside the hotel, as agreed at 11 o’clock the next morning, bright and cheerful. He thought only of the great guy he had somehow had the good fortune to meet randomly on a plane and nothing could dampen his mood.   
The day was one of those frosty mornings that brought great sunshine and clear skies and Kurt could only smile as he looked to the sky and bounded down the steps he had kissed Blaine on, only 11 hours before.   
He was greeted by a smiling Blaine, with two steaming coffees, and they started to walk towards a shopping area, Kurt linking Blaine’s arm with his, almost immediately.  
“You seem very chipper this morning,” Blaine smiled, his eyes twinkling.   
“I slept beautifully and it’s a wonderful day,” Kurt said excitedly, “Why would I be otherwise?”  
“I thought being in the same clothes as yesterday might dampen your spirits slightly.”  
“Well that did make me shudder this morning as I dressed but I hope to be out of these clothes soon so…”  
Blaine coughed and spluttered on his coffee and laughed.  
“Oh, that didn’t sound – I mean, that wasn’t what I meant at all.” Kurt flushed a bright red.  
“Don’t worry I know, you really love shopping right?” Blaine laughed, nudging his shoulder playfully.  
Kurt nodded.  
They walked for a while in pleasant conversation about Kurt’s night of peaceful sleep and great free toiletries as they approached a café that Blaine frequented often. He led them to a corner table and ordered croissants and more coffee for the two of them.  
Kurt looked at Blaine, to find him nursing his cup of coffee with his finger-less gloves still on, steam rising to warm his face and wondered how he had got so lucky. He smiled at Blaine warmly.  
Blaine’s eyebrow rose quizzically but then he returned the smile, realising it was just as nice to look into Kurt’s eyes.  
“Thank you again for last night Blaine. I really needed that.”  
“I got the impression you hadn’t been out for a night of singing in a while.”  
“No not really. I find myself lacking a few friends now, since I split from Charlie and I had started to live up to my nightmare of owning a few cats and being lonely.”  
Blaine smiled. “I know that worry. I don’t find it easy to make friends I suppose. Real ones anyway.”   
“Why?” Kurt couldn’t link that idea with the Blaine he knew, the Blaine that spoke to strangers on a plane.  
“My ‘friends’ all work for daddy and all want something. They all seem nice enough but no one wants to spend time outside of the office or the bar. Real conversation is hard to come by.”  
Kurt nodded in understanding. “My friends all chose Charlie. It was my fault it seemed. My friends had set us up and they were so desperate for us to gel together because we looked the part. We should have worked but although it was a good idea, it just didn’t come together. We were too ordinary together and I couldn’t bear that. When I broke up with him, my friends took it as a betrayal, a slight of their judgement. They didn’t understand and New York can be a lonely place for the lonely.”  
It was Blaine’s turn to nod in understanding. They sipped their cooling coffees in silence, each wondering what the other was thinking but neither daring to say anything.  
They started to shop soon after and Blaine proved a willing and eager shopper. He understood what was needed and could be a stable guide when directing Kurt round the Paris streets. He knew where to find bargains and classic outfits at a reasonable price. He knew when to steer Kurt away from some shops and knew when he was too tired to carry anymore bags. They bundled themselves into a restaurant early evening and Kurt sighed in satisfaction.  
Conversation, like earlier was easy and flowed as they ate their hearty meal. Wine was ordered, laughter rang out and hobbies and favourite things discussed like Von Trapp children. Kurt sat back after eating his fill, realising he felt like he had known Blaine for years. Ease and warmth wafting off his shoulders as he sighed.   
They decided it was a good idea to drop off all their purchases and meet later for a drink. Kurt knew that nothing could match the night before but Blaine said he knew a brilliant place for an evening stroll so they agreed a time and place to meet.  
And meet they did, walking to this mysterious place, Blaine pointing at things he thought Kurt should notice. They continued to link arms, as if they had been doing this for years and walked closer to the place Blaine had in mind.  
He knew it was cheesy and French people tended to avoid these areas but Blaine looked forward to showing Kurt what he loved seeing as often as he could.   
Kurt was eagerly talking about some of his friends back in Ohio and only looking towards Blaine when he suddenly stopped and Kurt followed his eyes upward.   
The Eiffel Tower – lit up by a blinking mass of lights, electric and busy but amazing nonetheless. Kurt’s face clearly showed his amazement and shock and Blaine could only smile at his friend’s awe. He walked him to a nearby bench so he could comfortably look up and they sat in silence as the lights calmed though they remained bright. Kurt suddenly looked at Blaine, whose hand had found his, resting gently on his thigh and smiled. Blaine’s eyes looked amazing in this light, all honey and amber and he couldn’t help being pulled closer. Blaine smiled as he closed the gap.  
The kiss started slow and gentle, barely a caress of soft lips but as they became more confident they both leant closer together, gaining more pressure. As Kurt opened his mouth slightly for air, Blaine licked his bottom lip gently, asking for access and tongues mingled in the cold air, creating a warmth of their own. They parted and a sigh escaped Blaine’s lips.  
Kurt smiled sheepishly and Blaine’s heart swooped as he leant in closer, eyes meeting and lips joining once again. They kissed for several minutes in the darkness until they both realised and looked up.  
“I thought they stayed on all night?” Kurt asked.  
“No, they put on a display every half an hour or so.” He looked at Kurt and smiled.  
“Your eyes are beautiful in this light,” he whispered.  
Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine’s hand into his own as they got up and walked away from the tower. They walked in silence for a while, both revelling in each other’s company, smiling stupidly and looking occasionally to find the same simple expression on the face of the other. They stopped occasionally, when finding they were alone on quiet streets of Paris, to kiss each other simply and smile. Blaine couldn’t stop.  
He found himself walking back to his own apartment and when he stopped outside, Kurt looked surprised.  
“This is where I live,” Blaine said simply, “Do you want to see?”  
Kurt simply nodded, not sure what was implied but nodding nonetheless.  
They walked up to the first floor where Blaine lived and the door was opened and shoes placed carefully by the door, coats hung up on the nearby peg.  
There was a pause, a nervous smile and they suddenly walked closer, lips mingled and sighs escaped. Kurt was backed against the door and Blaine smiled, deciding to part before it got too heated.  
“I’m sorry,” he said, breathing deeply, “I really did just mean to show you where I live but your lips were calling to me.”  
“I don’t remember saying anything,” Kurt laughed.  
“Oh you didn’t need to,” Blaine said, still eyeing the wide rosy lips in front of him.  
Kurt walked closer. “I find myself strangely drawn to you Blaine and I can’t find it in myself to challenge the feeling.” Their lips met again, starting slowly and gathering speed and energy like a hurricane. Hands started to slide over chests and neck and Kurt found his neck nudged to the side as Blaine licked and nibbled his way over the expanse of white skin he found there.   
“What do you do to me Blaine? I don’t even know your last name,” he whispered.   
“Anderson,” Blaine gasped in reply, “Blaine Anderson.”  
Blaine kissed his way up across Kurt’s neck to his jaw and meeting his lips again, his tongue dancing with Kurt’s as they met together again.  
They parted reluctantly, too aware that they wouldn’t be able to stop soon if they carried on and fought to catch their breath.  
Blaine caught Kurt’s hand and led him to his sofa.  
“Coffee? Wine?”  
“Wine would be great thanks,” Kurt said, smiling, a blush creeping to his face at the intense stare on Blaine’s face.  
A glass of wine in hand, control gained, they looked towards each other again and smiled.  
“I still can’t believe I met you yesterday. This is ridiculous,” Kurt said.  
“I still don’t know your surname either,” Blaine laughed.  
“Hummel.”  
“Well don’t worry,” Blaine continued after a while, “We must have had five dates rolled into two days by now. I feel like I’ve known you for years already.” He laughed.  
Kurt smiled.   
They sat sipping their wine for a while, taking in the calm around them.  
“This is a beautiful place, you have here.”  
“Thanks, it’s convenient for work but I add personal touches when I can.”  
Kurt walked to the balcony he noticed, overlooking quiet streets of Paris, the Seine could be seen in the distance and he leaned gently on the railing.  
“Wow what a view,” he gasped.  
As Blaine walked closer to Kurt he laughed and said, “I could say the same from here.”  
Kurt turned and winked but soon returned to admiring his view of Paris.  
“You’re very lucky to live here Blaine. It’s perfect.”  
“I’m starting to realise that I’m very lucky.”  
Kurt smiled. “Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt didn’t know really where he was so Blaine called a taxi and they waited, sitting on the sofas, in silence for a while.  
“Any plans for tomorrow?” Blaine asked.  
“Not sure really. I was thinking of seeing some of the sights – the Louvre and the parks maybe.”  
“Make sure to get there really early for the Louvre, there’s always huge queues after 8.”  
“Oh thanks, will do. Are you working tomorrow?” Kurt tried to sound nonchalant but deliberately avoided Blaine’s eyes for fear of rejection. Blaine laughed.  
“Of course not, I’m your personal tourist guide these next two weeks if you’ll let me?”   
Kurt somehow managed to smile and frown at the same time, at once happy and questioning.   
“Really? I thought you would be busy.”  
“Well I don’t think I’ve had a whole week off since I’ve lived here so although the firm and my dad will be shocked, I think I’m owed some time off. Don’t you?”  
Blaine looked worried, like maybe he had read the situation wrongly and Kurt didn’t really want his company.   
“Oh of course,” Kurt said hurriedly, “I just thought you would have to give them notice, explain the situation and…” His voice trailed away, his incomplete sentences betraying his worry.  
Blaine looked carefully at Kurt, and then surprised him with a simple kiss on the cheek.  
“I don’t know how I’d explain it, to be honest. I don’t know what’s really happening here but I intend to have fun and enjoy this time with you. I hope you don’t mind, I really don’t want to come across as ‘creepy stalker guy’. Just someone that wants to show you the real Paris, the one you’ll fall in love with.” Blaine beamed, his smile lighting up the room. The lights had never been turned fully on since they entered the apartment and the street lights and full moon outside caused a warm glow to appear in the room. Blaine looked so hopeful, Kurt felt his heart melt, his worries pouring away.  
“I’d love you to help me find my way, I can’t wait,” Kurt said, smiling.  
“Good,” Blaine said, “I’ll pick you up at 7.30 and we can see the Louvre together then lunch in one of the parks. Sound ok?”  
“Sounds fantastic, although I don’t like the sound of that early morning.” Kurt grimaced, looking at his watch, just as the taxi lights appeared through the window.   
“Well, your carriage awaits sleepy-head,” Blaine laughed, gesturing out the door as he took Kurt’s hand gently, leading him slowly to his feet.  
They walked to the door and they stood awkwardly, the passionate kissing of earlier seemed a silly memory now but their hands were still linked.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, beautiful,” Blaine whispered.  
Kurt blushed. It had been a very long time since anyone had described him so nicely. He smiled and looked hopefully at Blaine’s lips, which had begun to widen into a smile.  
“Good night,” Kurt whispered as their faces drew closer together. Blaine closed the gap, kissing him sweetly and sighing.  
“Good night,” Blaine said, “I cannot wait to see you again, I know that’s ridiculous,” he shrugged.  
Kurt smiled and although his hand remained in Blaine’s, he made to go out the door and found himself pulled in again for another kiss. This time Blaine licked Kurt’s bottom lip and stroked Kurt’s cheek. A sigh escaped as the taxi beeped.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kurt said, voice wrecked and Blaine laughed musically.  
“See you tomorrow.”

xXx

Kurt did not feel his best the following morning, so bleary eyed and messy haired he approached the hotel door at 7.30, blinking in the light.  
Blaine’s smile dropped slightly when he saw Kurt although he tried to remain positive.  
“Good morning?” Blaine said, questioningly.  
“Good morning,” Kurt whispered, almost sinking in on himself. “I didn’t sleep very well and have a sore throat.”  
“Oh that sucks,” Blaine said, kissing him on the cheek in greeting, “We’ll have to find some coffee and croissants to build you up again.”  
“I’m sorry,” Kurt said weakly.  
“No don’t be silly. We can go to the Louvre another day.” And he linked arms with Kurt, leading him to a small café, not too far away from the hotel so Kurt didn’t have far to walk.  
As soon as they arrived, Kurt sank into a comfy sofa, huddled his coat closer to his chest and sighed.  
“I’m never leaving this seat,” Kurt said, closing his eyes. Blaine laughed.  
“I’ll just get the coffees. Non-fat mocha, right?” Blaine asked.  
Kurt couldn’t hide his surprise. “You remember my coffee order?”   
“Of course,” Blaine said simply and walked to the line.  
Kurt couldn’t help but watch as Blaine waited in the line. He happily chatted small talk with a kind older lady as he waited and when he ordered their coffees and pastries, the waitress was so giggly and polite that Kurt guessed Blaine was being his usual charming self. Kurt smiled to himself as he waited.  
Blaine returned with the coffees and Kurt attempted to sit up and flatten his hair. He didn’t want to even look in the shop window to see his reflection, knowing he had crawled out of bed at the latest possible moment to meet Blaine. He hadn’t been comfortable all night, tossing and turning, waking hot, then cold, never at peace. He must look a sight now and Kurt only just consciously became aware of what he must look like to Blaine, sitting opposite him with his carefully gelled hair and clear complexion.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Blaine said, as Kurt flattened his hair hastily, “You look adorable with your hair all mussed.”  
Kurt laughed, then sunk down lower in the seat, huddling even closer into himself, his neck almost disappearing.  
“I really don’t think so, but thank you for saying. Sorry I’ve ruined your day.”  
“Don’t be silly, we’ll drink these and go somewhere quiet if you like.”  
“That’ll be nice.”  
A lull in the conversation, while Blaine sipped his medium drip, caused Kurt’s eyes to droop and forgetting where he was for a moment, he tucked his feet underneath his legs and rested his head on the sofa armrest, closing his eyes for just a moment.  
“You really aren’t well, are you?” Blaine asked quietly.  
It took a moment for Kurt to realise where he was, then waking, he realised he was hot and took off his scarf and coat.   
“No, don’t worry I’m fine. I just need more coffee.” Kurt made more of an effort to drink his scalding mocha and pastry, whilst mopping the bead of sweat that had embarrassingly appeared on his hair line. He smiled, trying to convince Blaine of his health, despite his pale pallor.   
“Come on, let’s get you home.” Blaine stood, taking Kurt’s hand and his coffee and leading them both to the door.  
“No, really I’m fine Blaine,” Kurt said, leaning on Blaine’s arm for support, “I just need to take it slowly.”   
“Just give it up Kurt, it’s fine,” Blaine spoke whilst leaning into Kurt’s ear and kissing it soothingly.  
As soon as Kurt heard the whisper he was done for and he groaned.  
“Okay, please take me home,” and Kurt visibly sunk in on himself.  
Blaine hailed a taxi and they got to Blaine’s apartment very quickly, Blaine practically dragging Kurt’s confused body to the first floor. He kept shaking every so often, then surreptitiously wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. His face was deathly pale by now.  
Blaine walked him over to the sofa, removing Kurt’s coat and shoes and getting him a glass of water and pills.   
“Take these and sleep,” Blaine said.  
Kurt did as he was told, then laid out on the sofa, closing his eyes.   
“I’ll just sleep a little bit, then we can go out,” Kurt mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, just sleep,” Blaine said, stroking Kurt’s hair away from his face.  
Kurt opened his bleary eyes to see Blaine peering over him with his golden, amber eyes full of concern.  
“You’re beautiful, so beautiful,” Kurt whispered, “I can’t believe I met you on a flight, I’m so lucky, so so lucky.”  
Blaine chuckled softly and continued to stroke Kurt’s forehead.   
“And you’re slightly delirious. Go to sleep, my beautiful, go to sleep.”  
And sleep Kurt did. He awoke a few hours later to find an empty room but a plate of cookies on the coffee table beside him and a honey and lemon drink. Propped up by the glass was a little notelet of the Eiffel Tower.  
It read: 

Dear Kurt,  
If you read this while I’m out, I’ve gone to the local market to get some ingredients for chicken soup – my mum’s recipe!   
Help yourself to cookies and anything else you need. I won’t be long.  
Love Blaine x

Kurt smiled to himself and ate a cookie whilst drinking the drink Blaine had prepared. He felt so much better after the sleep and his temperature had returned to normal though his throat remained sore. He gathered the blanket around him and decided to look around the apartment from the sofa.  
He hadn’t really had a proper look at it the night before, too engrossed in other things but looking around now it seemed a very professional place, one designed for modern living but no real homely feel about it. The furniture matched, dark maple the main colour of the thick wooden pieces, and everything appeared put together carefully perhaps by an interior designer. There were carefully selected antiques and sculptures and appropriate art books adorned the large coffee table by Kurt’s knees. Altogether the place gave off an air of superiority, which didn’t match with Kurt’s perception of Blaine at all.   
Kurt wondered what kept Blaine tethered to his job and apartment and why it seemed such a temporary place, when Blaine entered the apartment again, bearing bags of groceries.  
“Oh you’re awake,” Blaine said, smiling, “Did you sleep well?”  
“Very, thank you,” Kurt said, continuing to sip his drink, “These cookies are amazing.”  
“Thanks, my mum’s recipe.”  
“Oh yes, you mentioned that in your note. Do you cook a lot?”  
“Quite a bit, I like to experiment but mum’s recipes are the best. I’ll just start the soup now, won’t be long.”  
He put the television on and Kurt could hear the hustle and bustle in the kitchen as Blaine prepared the famous soup. Half an hour later, Blaine walked in with a tray laden with French bread and chicken soup.  
“Here you are. You will tell me if you don’t like it, won’t you? There’s no pressure to like it, if you don’t.” Blaine sat beside Kurt and placed the tray on his knees.  
“Don’t be silly, I’m sure I’ll like…” Kurt’s voice trailed off as he tried his first mouthful. Blaine needn’t have worried, Kurt’s face was as expressive as ever.  
“Mmm, this is so delicious, Blaine. I can’t believe you would think otherwise.”  
Kurt started to make more obscene noises as he dipped in the bread and ate the soup heartily. Blaine laughed, soft lines appearing around his eyes.  
“I’m glad you like it. Are you feeling better?”  
“Yes,” Kurt said, between mouthfuls, “Sore throat is better and I’m a normal temperature again, I think.”  
“Ah that is a shame. I quite liked the delirious Kurt, he was adorable.”  
“Not that word again,” Kurt cringed, “Did I say anything embarrassing?”  
“Just that I was beautiful and that you were lucky.”  
“Lucky?”   
“Lucky to know me, I think. You were in awe of the fact we had met on a plane.” Blaine laughed.  
“Oh no,” Kurt hid his face once he had settled the tray on the coffee table, “I rambled and embarrassed myself.” He shook his head sadly.   
Blaine peeled his hands away from his face and shyly kissed Kurt’s cheek.  
“It was touching and very cute.” Blaine smiled warmly, not changing the distance from Kurt’s face and remaining so close that Kurt found himself lost in his eyes, all swirls of different colours.  
“Thank you for looking after me. I bet you wish you’d gone into work now,” Kurt laughed nervously.  
“Are you joking?” Blaine laughed, “I really do hate that place.”  
The moment had gone and Blaine sat back on the sofa next to Kurt and sighed.  
“Why?” Kurt smiled, hoping he might get some answers to the questions forming in his head earlier.  
Blaine looked seriously at Kurt then. His eyes questioned him silently, deciding how far to go. He seemed to reach a conclusion, so he continued.  
“I don’t know where to begin really but I suppose my coming out is what started it all.”  
Kurt curled his legs underneath him and rested his head on his arm as he listened, smiling encouragingly at Blaine to continue.   
“It’s not the usual ‘daddy wants me to be straight’ story but quite similar I suppose. I came out to my mum first when I was 12. I didn’t even know what it was then I just simply said to her that I thought a boy in my class was beautiful and she smiled politely and asked me to explain. I thought I loved him and I knew that was different. I simply asked my mum whether I was strange. She told me that other people might think I was strange and might mock me for it. I’d already heard a boy who struggled to catch a ball in gym class being called ‘gay’ so I knew what she meant. She said I wasn’t strange though, that she loved me and that it was fine to love whoever I wanted to. It was only as I got older that I wanted to come out to friends. No one really cared, my best friends were great.”  
“My dad was great too, saying he knew when I was three and asked for sensible heels for Christmas!” Kurt said, “It just wasn’t an issue, he still loved me.”  
“I’m glad you had that, Kurt. I wish my dad was that supportive. I didn’t tell him until I was 15. My mum had said there would be a better time to tell my dad, and the time I wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with another boy felt like the best time. My dad seemed supportive on the outside but when I told him he became quiet and refused to talk about it. I asked my friend Matt to the dance, the only other guy I knew that was gay. We went as friends and it was a great time while we were there but as we were waiting for my dad to pick us up, some guys from school kicked the shit out of us. It was a few stitches and bruised ribs but my dad couldn’t stand it. He quietly returned us home but as soon as we entered our house he asked my mum to help me to bed and tend to my injuries. He remained downstairs. When I recovered a few days later, he came to my room for a heart-to-heart and suggested I pretend to be ‘straight’ so that this wouldn’t happen again. He said he didn’t want any more heartache or pain for me and thought it would be best. He understood I couldn’t change, or at least pretended to, but he just said my life would be easier. That summer we rebuilt a 1959 Chevy and at first I thought it would be great, maybe I’d get to know my dad a little better. But we barely spoke and I know he hoped it would straighten me out.”  
Blaine looked sadly at Kurt as he spoke and Kurt took this moment to cuddle closer to Blaine on the sofa, stroking his knee gently, silently asking him to continue.  
“He’s never been a bad father, just silent and disappointed in me. I just know he hoped for a straight son, someone he could be proud of.”  
“What’s he like now? Has he met any of your previous boyfriends?” Kurt asked.  
“No he never met them. There’s only been Mark two years ago now and I never wanted to bring anyone else home. I couldn’t bring myself to put Mark through it, although he met my mum for dinner once. She liked him but I suppose I always thought to myself that my dad only deserved to see the love of my life, the one I wanted to marry and Mark was never going to be that.”  
“Why not?”  
“We met at college and it was convenient for the two years we were together but although we had loads in common, there was no real chemistry. The sex became boring and we’d rather go to the pub with all our mates than sit in and spend time alone. It just fizzled out and neither of us expected anything more from each other. I knew dad wouldn’t approve. He makes the odd comment about casual relationships and flings that suggests he thinks gay people like to sleep around.”  
Kurt looked cross but said nothing. “So he never met Mark?”  
“No, which didn’t really bother me but one day I would like him to meet my someone special.” There was a twinkle in Blaine’s eyes as he spoke and a timid smile appeared on his lips.   
“It’s like our secret now at the office though, never referred to, never mentioned. No one knows and I don’t feel I can mention it. Some of the girls in the office have asked me out and I never know what to say, always declining politely, always giving the impression I’m too busy. I think people are starting to get suspicious and I don’t have the energy to put on an act.”   
“You shouldn’t have to, Blaine.”  
“I know but I do anyway, to keep the peace. Maybe I shouldn’t be working there but I know dad would be disappointed if I left.”  
“It sounds like he’d be disappointed in you whatever you do.”  
Blaine looked a bit shocked that Kurt had described his dad so bluntly although he was perfectly right.   
“You didn’t design this place yourself did you? Nothing here really belongs to you,” Kurt said.  
Blaine looked carefully at Kurt. He looked around the apartment, at his well placed furniture and his antiques and sighed. He couldn’t even fool someone he had met a few days ago.  
“No, nothing here is really mine,” Blaine sighed.  
“Well perhaps it should be.” Kurt tilted Blaine’s chin up and their eyes locked. “Maybe I could help?” Kurt sounded hopeful. An interior design project was never a favour.  
“Really? You would do that?” Blaine asked.  
“Of course. I’ve decorated before, it’s fun.”  
“Okay, well that will be our project soon then. Before you go.”  
“Yeah, before I go,” Kurt whispered.  
“But how about I take you to the park now, if you fancy a walk? I know we missed the Louvre but there’ll be other days and some of the parks here are really pretty.”  
“Sounds lovely,” Kurt said.  
By the time they had got to the park, the paths clearly laid out and the lawns all well kept, the sun was beginning to set and the temperature dropped further. Kurt and Blaine were well wrapped against the elements and walked briskly, enjoying the changing colours of the sky and smiling to the couples they saw on quiet strolls. Kurt felt better as he breathed in and linked arms with Blaine, like they had been in this position countless times before. They returned to Blaine’s apartment later that night.  
“Thank you for a lovely day, even though I ruined it by being ill.”  
“Don’t be silly, I got to look after you, feed you my famous recipes. I loved it.”  
“I promise tomorrow will be more exciting,” Kurt said.  
There was a pause as they stayed outside Blaine’s apartment building, looking down the lonely street.   
“Thank you for listening to me,” Blaine whispered, Kurt pulling his gaze back to Blaine’s eyes that had started to glisten in the cold air.   
“I loved hearing you talk Blaine,” Kurt said, as he stroked his arm, “You’re something special, you should believe it sometimes.”  
“I do when I’m near you, I really do.”  
“Well I’m glad. I better let you go in, it’s getting cold,” as Blaine’s teeth began to chatter.  
“I’m glad you’re better, that really was a quick cold,” Blaine laughed.  
“Yeah I get them sometimes, I go hot and cold, have a sore throat but they only last a day if I’m lucky. I think it’s my body’s way of saying slow down. I suppose I was more stressed and in need of a holiday than I thought.”  
“Good, then I wouldn’t have met you.”  
“And we couldn’t have let that happen,” Kurt smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Of course, I’ll plan the day, it’s a surprise,” Blaine chuckled mischievously.  
“I’m looking forward to it already,” Kurt said smiling, then he leaned in to kiss Blaine chastely and spun on his heels and walked down the street back to his hotel, leaving Blaine sighing dramatically in frustration. Kurt only smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M warning here

Blaine had never planned a more romantic day for anyone and he couldn’t wait to see Kurt’s face when he saw the many amazing things he had in store for him.   
Blaine approached the hotel at 9 o’clock after he had asked to be put through to Kurt Hummel’s room at 8 for his ‘wake-up call’. Kurt had answered in a groggy voice, clearly having just woken up and not expecting someone he knew to answer him in a cheery excited voice.  
“Good morning sleepy-head, this is your wake-up call. Your presence is requested in the hotel lobby at 9 o’clock to start your day of romance and excitement in the city of love.” Blaine couldn’t sound more like an excited puppy if he tried.  
“Blaine?” Kurt was only greeted by the dial tone.  
As he got himself ready, Kurt felt his excitement growing once the coffee he had prepared himself from the hotel’s room facilities had sunk in. He had no idea what Blaine had in store for him.  
Blaine had planned this day as quickly as he could, calling in friends’ help to book some of the more complicated activities. Blaine was nervous as he stood waiting in the lobby at 8.55, trying to look patient but his feet couldn’t keep still and he was suddenly thankful he had something to occupy his hands. Then Kurt approached.  
Kurt’s breath hitched as he walked closer to the strange bunch of flowers that appeared to have replaced a man’s head; only the legs encased in tight black cords with loafers attached, could be seen. He laughed loudly.  
“Blaine?”  
“Kurt!” Blaine’s face popped the other side of the flowers and the widest, happiest smile was etched there.  
Kurt accepted the flowers graciously and blushed slightly, looking around to see the hotel staff smile warmly at the reception desk.   
“Thank you, these are beautiful,” Kurt said, looking for a place to put them and then deciding to pluck one of the yellow roses for his button hole and asking the young lady at reception politely to look after them while he was out.   
“Avoir une belle journée, monsieur,” she replied.  
“Shall we?” Blaine gestured towards the door, with his elbow out. Kurt took his arm gently and smiled. This day was going to be fantastic.

xXx

They headed to the nearest Metro station and boarded the train in excitement. Kurt kept asking what the day would entail but Blaine stubbornly refused to say anything.  
“Well I will just have to include my own little surprises today to even the score.”  
“There’s no score, Kurt, I just hope it all pays off and goes well today. I’m worried some of my plans won’t come to anything.” Blaine looked nervous.  
“Blaine, don’t worry. I can’t believe you’ve gone to so much trouble. I’m sure it’ll be fantastic. I can’t wait actually, I feel like it’s Christmas already.”  
Blaine smiled. He looked at Kurt’s slightly flushed face in the warm train and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man he had only met days ago. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had fallen and suddenly he realised the day could go terribly wrong and it would still be perfect if he had the whole day with Kurt. He gave him a slow peck on the cheek.  
“What was that for?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow but smiling shyly.  
“Just for being you, here look we’re at our first destination.”  
“Concorde?”  
Blaine grabbed his hand as he gently moved them towards the Metro station exit. The winter air was cold as they left, shocking their warm faces as they left the hot train. Ice seemed to hang in the air as Blaine walked them to their first destination of the day: Jardin des Tuileries.   
It was beautiful. Kurt and Blaine started walking through the gardens and the well kept paths towards the octagon in the middle and although words were not exchanged, Kurt’s face told Blaine all he needed to know. His face kept changing from ‘happy smiley’ to ‘awe struck’ at the manicured beauty surrounding him and he was so pleased he was there. Blaine couldn’t help but feel pleased the first step had proved successful, as if he had created this garden just for Kurt. Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt’s and Kurt suddenly remembered Blaine was next to him and squeezed his hand tighter. He smiled.  
“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it? Do you know all the history about this place?”  
Blaine knew bits and pieces but he could already tell from Kurt’s face that he knew much more than Blaine and was just waiting for an excuse to share.   
“Not really, what do you know?”   
“Queen Catherine de Medicis purchased the land after her husband died. ‘Tuileries’ are workshops that were here before she landscaped the garden. She hired someone from Florence to plan all the work.”  
“Have you read a guide recently?” Blaine teased, smiling gently.  
“No, don’t tease,” Kurt said, playfully tapping his arm, “I like French history.”  
“I know, it’s sweet and a bit shameful that you know more than I do.”  
They walked for a while, admiring the sculptures and sitting for coffee in one of the outdoor cafes, keeping their gloves on as they sipped. They approached the round basin and could see the Place de la Concorde and the Arc de Triomphe in the distance.  
“That’s one giant phallic symbol there, don’t you think?” Kurt laughed.  
“Yeah,” Blaine said chuckling, “I think that Pharaoh had something to prove! I never did found out why it’s in Paris.”  
“It was a gift, a bit like the Statue of Liberty I guess.”  
“I just thought, you’re a bit like the Statue of Liberty,” Blaine said and quickly carried on once he saw Kurt’s almost hurt and confused expression. “I mean, not that you look like it but that you’re a gift from New York to Paris, sort of the opposite of the statue.”  
Kurt laughed. “Why thank you,” he said, curtseying graciously.  
They wandered a while and found themselves by a statue of Eve, all tangled in on herself, looking ashamed.   
“Oh look, it’s the Musée de l'Orangerie!” Kurt said, pointing excitedly and looking towards Blaine, who had clearly planned to come this way.   
“We’re going in?” Kurt asked.  
“Of course!” Blaine said, “It was high on your list of activities here, wasn’t it?”  
They bought tickets and Blaine bounded in after Kurt, still holding hands.  
“I can’t wait to see the big paintings here. They cover whole walls I’ve heard.”  
They roamed around the different rooms, taking in the beauty of Monet’s paintings. How one person could paint so many paintings of waterlilies and make each painting so colourful and magical, was beyond Kurt. He looked as closely as he was allowed and took as many photos as he could get away with. They finally sat on a bench in the middle of one room and sighed, looking at the beauty that had been captured so wonderfully.  
Kurt suddenly caught Blaine looking his way and he smiled warmly.  
“Sorry, I’ve been so engrossed in the paintings I didn’t think to ask. Do you like Monet?”  
“Yes, they’re beautiful, just not as beautiful as you.”  
Kurt chuckled. “Delusional, but thanks.”  
“Sorry that was probably really corny, I just couldn’t help it.”  
“I think I can live with hearing compliments like that,” Kurt smiled. “I can’t believe I’m here, I have so many of his prints at home. I just love him.”  
“I’m so glad you’re here too. I will always think of you when I see Monet now.”  
Blaine looks at his hands then, worried he’s led the conversation down a difficult path. It’s way too early to be thinking beyond their two weeks.  
Kurt looks at Blaine carefully, taking in his despondent expression and his hands in his lap. He takes his hand slowly, gripping gently, causing Blaine’s eyes to look into his blue grey eyes with hope.  
“We have two weeks to worry about that Blaine, don’t worry, be happy.”  
Blaine chuckled. “Are you going to start singing Bob Marley songs?”  
Kurt got up dramatically, not at all caring about the few people he could see quietly taking in the beautiful surroundings. He spun and twirled on the spot and started two-stepping whilst clicking his fingers and singing the song, much to Blaine’s pretend embarrassment. He covered his face dramatically, laughing in the process.   
Once they had looked at pieces of art by the other artists featured there, they wandered to the Metro and Blaine already knew where they were heading.  
“Tell meeeee,” whined Kurt, edging his hands closer to Blaine’s side to threaten tickling action if necessary.  
“No you don’t, that’s mean and you’ll spoil the surprise. I am easily persuaded of anything when tickled.”  
“Oh, I’ll keep that knowledge safe for another day,” Kurt winked.   
They got off at the Palais Royal metro station and walked following a little map Blaine produced out of his pocket.  
“It should be just here,” Blaine said, looking up hopefully and smiling. “Jackpot.”  
They had just arrived at Le Grand Véfour, a restaurant with white and black marble pillars on the outside. Blaine confidently explained in French that he had a reservation and the garcon took them to their seats offering menus as they sat on the plush red seats next to each other.  
“Oh my gosh Blaine this is wonderful and probably very expensive.” Kurt looked really impressed.   
They ordered the Ravioles de foie gras and finished with the Crème brûlée, Kurt licking his lips and making a loud smacking noise as he finished.  
“I’m going to gain so much weight while I’m here, I know it.”   
Blaine smiled and said something in French to the garcon who had cleared their plates. They spoke in rapid French but Kurt could hear the names: Napoleon III and Empress Eugenie.  
“What about Napoleon?” Kurt asked as the garcon walked away.  
“We’re sitting where they sat.”  
Kurt looked behind him at the seat as if it still contained Napoleon. “Are you serious? They sat here?” Kurt practically squealed. “That is so cool.”  
Blaine paid the bill and they left as the clouds appeared to be getting darker. Blaine looked up at the sky panicking.   
“Quick Kurt we have to go.” And grabbing Kurt’s hand they headed to the nearest Metro.  
Kurt didn’t have time to ask what the rush was as they boarded a train and got off at the station Louvre Rivoli.   
They walked briskly, the sun starting to settle in the sky. The earlier clouds had seemed to disperse as they ate their lunch and the sky was clear. Only as they approached the bridge Pont des Arts did Blaine visibly relax and heaved a sigh.   
“We’re here. Sunset on the first metal bridge in Paris.”  
Kurt beamed at the factual knowledge Blaine had revealed and suddenly looked at the sun from his view on the bridge. It was pinky purple tonight and the darkness seemed to seep from the horizon, creeping closer to the setting sun. It was beautiful and Blaine thanked that magic teapot dwarf in the sky for the lack of rain. Kurt rested his arms on the bridge side, looking towards the Institut de France on one side of the bridge. It was magical here and he couldn’t believe Blaine had brought him. What other surprises and magical places were in store for him here? He started taking many photos and took one quickly of Blaine as he stood leaning one arm on the rail and looking so longingly at Kurt. He smiled.  
“Let me take some of you,” Blaine said as he grabbed the camera and started taking random shots of Kurt.  
“Hey, hey, let me pose,” Kurt exclaimed.  
“No,” Blaine said as he handed the camera back, “Random shots are the best, you’ll see.”  
Kurt leaned towards Blaine, turning them so their backs were facing the sunset, and he started clicking, hoping to get one of those corny photos of the two of them where only faces could be seen.   
“Thanks for taking me here Blaine, it’s beautiful. I can’t believe I’m in Paris and actually enjoying a holiday. This is so not what I thought would be happening here when I boarded that plane.”  
“That’s because you hadn’t met me yet.” Blaine winked.  
“That’s true.” Their arms were pressed towards each other and although the bustle of Paris was going to and fro over the bridge and the occasional tourist was taking a picture of the sunset behind them, they only had eyes for each other. Blaine smiled as he leaned closer to Kurt, touching his lips to his, tasting the Crème brûlée from earlier and licking his lips as they parted.   
“You taste sweet,” Blaine smiled.  
“You taste divine,” Kurt replied as he leaned in for a longer kiss, licking his way in and sighing.  
“I could easily live here forever,” Kurt whispered, “It’s so beautiful here. Don’t get me wrong, I love New York and it’s beautiful in a completely different way. The hustle and bustle makes my blood whirl and buzz but here, even though it’s busy, there’s just peace.”  
They linked hands and watched the rest of the sunset in silence, Kurt admiring the new world he found himself in and Blaine snatching quick glances at the profile of the man that was quickly showing him a new world.   
“Where to next?” Kurt asked.  
“Well there is a big clue already on the Seine,” Blaine said, glancing at the water.  
There wasn’t a port at their current bridge, so Kurt and Blaine walked to Pont de l’Alma, holding hands and smiling at each other like lovesick puppies. They sneaked kisses as they walked and chatted about what they had seen and places they had been. It was a long walk so by the time they arrived they had an hour to wait for the cruise Blaine had booked them on. They found themselves walking to the famous tunnel where Princess Diana died and saw the gathering of tourists taking pictures of the tunnel and the Flame of Liberty.  
“It’s gruesome isn’t it, thinking she died here. I don’t know what those people are doing. I would never take pictures of a place where someone died, especially as it could have been avoided.” Kurt gave fierce disgusted looks at the tourists gathered nearby. They of course were oblivious.  
Blaine walked quietly away, sitting on a bench not too far away from the Seine so they could watch the cruise.  
“Makes me think of families when I think of Princess Diana. She was forced into a very strange family I think.”  
“Oh I don’t know. I think she must have known what she was getting into, perhaps she wasn’t prepared and naïve but she certainly had to grow up pretty quickly.”  
“Exactly,” Blaine said, with sudden fervour, “No one should have to grow up quickly. It’s not fair.” Kurt could tell this meant something more than an unfortunate death but he gave Blaine time to explain and sat in silence, stroking his knee gently.  
“Grown up life is way too boring,” Blaine said suddenly.  
“What makes you say that? It’s only as a grown up that we can go where we please, do what we want. I would never have met you as a child when we were encouraged to never talk to strangers. Being a grown up lets you forget the rules sometimes. I love being a grown up.”  
“Even though it’s painful sometimes and so dull?” Blaine looked questioningly, wanting an answer.  
“Life can be boring sometimes but not now. And I think it all depends on the company you keep,” Kurt said, winking. He really needed to stop that. He was picking up on Blaine’s habits, way too quickly.   
“Of course,” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s leg in agreement, “I don’t mean to put a downer on the day, I just can’t help but think of the consequences when I have to go back to work.”  
“But you’re on holiday now, right? They aren’t expecting you back?”  
“Oh no, they know I’m off for the next two weeks, I made the phone call. Any work I have will go to another executive, that’s one of the privileges of being the boss’ son but I don’t think father really approves and he’ll want to know why I chose two busy weeks over Christmas to have a vacation. I just don’t want to go back, if I’m honest.” Blaine suddenly looked smaller and Kurt could picture him as a little boy, told that he couldn’t have the last piece of cake for dessert.  
“Well why don’t you leave?” Kurt asked simply.  
“It’s not that easy,” Blaine said, smiling at the suggestion, “What would I do?”  
“Write? Do what you’ve always wanted to do?”  
“I don’t think I could support myself. I always had the intention to write at the same time as work for my dad but it never happened. Life got too busy. I couldn’t afford to live here and just write.”  
“Well we’ll see. But we’ve got two weeks to think this over. You don’t necessarily have to go back Blaine. Not if you don’t want to.”  
“If you say so,” Blaine shrugged but hope glimmered in his eyes again, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud to Kurt.  
The cruise allowed people to board just before 7.30pm though it didn’t leave for another hour. They found themselves a spot overlooking the river and the lights of the bridges in the distance. They chatted happily, Blaine learning all about New Directions and Kurt’s love of music. Kurt chatted so happily about his favourite songs and performances, his eyes lighting up and animating his face, making Blaine’s stomach swoon in happiness. He loved seeing Kurt this happy and he seemed so much more alive, even compared to their first meeting. He couldn’t help but hope that he had contributed in some small way to that.   
“You look so happy and enthusiastic talking about your glee club. Why did you ever stop singing?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt as if he was crazy.  
Kurt pondered for a moment, drinking in Blaine’s expression.  
“I don’t know, I just didn’t feel like singing for a while. I suppose life had gotten me down for a bit and I thought that I should only sing when I’m happy. I listened to music all the time, I just never did the crazy dance in the shower or singing wherever I could. It just seemed to leave me.”   
“Well don’t let it leave again. Your whole face lights up when you sing, or even when you talk about it.”  
“That expressive face again,” Kurt laughed.  
“I mean it. You were born to sing.”  
Kurt smiled. “Thanks Blaine. I’d love to see your writing someday too.”  
“Oh, you can if you want to,” Blaine seemed dismissive but his eyes told another story.   
“Do you sing?” Kurt asked after a while.  
“When I can, I used to belong to my glee club too. The Dalton Academy Warblers,” he chuckled. “We did some crazy things. I even serenaded a poor guy in Gap once.”   
They laughed and more Glee club stories passed between them, both wishing they had met then, when life was less mundane and relationships with parents, friends and exes hadn’t dragged them down yet. It was suddenly time to set sail and they kept their places until they were asked to go below for dinner.   
They had a lovely view of the Seine as they ate and soon piano music and singers could be heard from the corner of the dining room, entertaining the guests with French songs.   
After Kurt and Blaine had finished their desserts and settled to watch the Seine flow past, Blaine was suddenly invited to the piano by the lead French singer and Kurt gasped as Blaine accepted the microphone.  
“Bonjour je m'appelle Blaine. Je suis ici pour sérénade ma belle amie Kurt. Il est ici à paris pour la première fois.” And suddenly the room erupted in applause and everyone looked towards Kurt and smiled. One guy even tapped his shoulder. Kurt vaguely knew what was going on and his face went a shade of red but he couldn’t be happier.  
Blaine graciously sat on the piano stool and the opening of Teenage Dream could be heard, then Blaine started to sing.  
Kurt hadn’t been able to hear him at the piano bar as he had allowed Kurt to sing solo so early on but now his clear voice could be heard and it was amazing. Kurt was taken aback and started to smile as he watched Blaine’s face light up. He was clearly born to sing too.  
As the song finished and the last lines sung, Blaine looked directly at Kurt and smiled. He was soon becoming the only thing he had dreamed of as a teenager.   
The crowd broke out in applause and Blaine graciously thanked the audience. He winked at Kurt and suddenly gestured his way, saying to the audience: “Nous espérons que vous apprécierez cette chanson suivante Noël sera bientôt à nos portes. Kurt come up here.”  
Kurt looked embarrassed but beamed at Blaine as he approached the little stage. The beginning of Baby it’s Cold Outside, started on the piano and Blaine indicated Kurt to start. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, of course he would get that part.  
They sang happily, flirting and jogging around the piano as if they’d rehearsed for hours. The audience loved it and Blaine’s flirty wink and his longing looks towards Kurt’s lips and hands had Kurt smiling and wishing for more. He had never been happier as they finished leaning on the piano and looking at each other, crossing arms. The only indication they were not alone was the sudden applause from the audience, breaking both out of their reverie.  
They smiled, they bowed and then graciously went back to their seats where they were offered a free drink each. They laughed and joked in French with the people around them, and English to tourists, and finally left the boat at 10.45 as it docked.   
They got the metro to Blaine’s apartment after he had offered a coffee and they walked along holding hands, staring at the stars that had appeared in the night sky, cloudless and cold.  
Blaine busied himself in the kitchen as soon as they entered and Kurt removed his coat and shoes carefully. Blaine’s apartment always looked so pristine, he secretly wondered if he had a cleaning lady.  
Kurt wandered over to the sofa and was suddenly greeted with a cup of coffee, with frothy milk on top.  
“You have a machine?”  
“Yeah, a recent acquisition. You like?” Blaine said, as Kurt sipped.  
“I do,” Kurt smiled.   
Kurt found himself looking outside wistfully as he sipped, trying to look beyond the closed balcony doors to the view he knew lay outside. Blaine took the hint and took his coffee to the doors, opening them wide. Kurt followed.  
They stood there, leaning on the balcony railing, coffees hanging over the side and admired the view that greeted them again.  
“You really are so lucky Blaine. I can’t believe you live here.”  
“I guess I never fully appreciated it before,” Blaine said sheepishly.  
“Why?”  
“This is my dad’s place, not mine. I actually never appreciated any of it until today, until you.” He smiled at Kurt.  
“That is terribly romantic Blaine, but terribly sad at the same time. I can’t bear the thought of you sitting here and not appreciating all of this.”  
“Well, when decisions are made for you, places given, furniture decided, it seems to take the joy out of it. It was always a burden.”  
“But it’s beautiful. I know I’ve said that too much but it’s true. Do you appreciate it now?”   
“Yes because of you. Planning today, watching you fall in love with everything, I couldn’t help but fall in love too.” He looked carefully at Kurt, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.   
“It was so magical today Blaine. I can’t thank you enough, I…” Kurt lost all words as he looked at Blaine. It was all so romantic, he couldn’t help it. He leant closer to those eyes of amber and kissed his beautiful bow lips slowly and gently. Blaine’s eyes closed and he pushed closer, tugging Kurt’s torso towards himself. Kurt gasped as Blaine trailed his hands over his back and let them fall to the dip near his bottom. He pulled away from Kurt’s lips to sigh into his ear, to kiss and lick and nibble there until Kurt moaned and whimpered, “Blaine.”  
Blaine took Kurt’s hand gently and led him to his room, quietly as if he would disturb the peaceful atmosphere of Paris life below. Kurt was nervous but Blaine seemed so confident and Kurt really wanted this. Blaine closed the door gently behind him and they both sat on the edge of the bed.  
Kurt smiled and Blaine joined him, laughing nervously.  
“I’ve never been this nervous before, I feel silly,” Blaine said.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Kurt said, stroking the slight stubble that had appeared on Blaine’s cheek and finding his thumb winding its way to his opening lips, pink and rosy from earlier kissing. Blaine sighed into the touch.  
“You don’t know what you do to me Kurt, I can’t explain it. You make me feel alive and magical but at the same time I want to melt into you. I want to always be linked to you.”  
“I feel that too,” Kurt whispered, leaning to kiss Blaine slowly, mingling his tongue with Blaine’s as their lips opened. Blaine’s hands trailed lower again, pushing and pulling at Kurt’s shirt, his hand grazing along his milky white skin above the waistband of his trousers. Their lips parted to remove their shirts and Blaine sighed looking and drinking in Kurt’s perfect torso, as Kurt smiled at Blaine’s sprinkling of hair around his stomach, leading elsewhere. Kurt trailed his hand over Blaine’s abdomen and Blaine flinched, tickled and laughed. He pulled Kurt closer until they were pressed together again and kissing continued, Blaine leaning to pull Kurt underneath him on the bed. They kissed as hands wandered around their chests, shoulders, stomachs and they sighed, feeling the heat rising around them.  
Blaine let his hand wander to Kurt’s belt, silently begging for something more and Kurt nodded slightly. Trousers were off and Blaine’s kisses became more fervent as he travelled lower, nibbling hip bones, stroking Kurt’s inner thighs and loving the sounds that Kurt emitted: sighs, whimpers and “Blaine.”  
“Gosh Kurt, the sounds you make, I just -”  
As Blaine travelled up Kurt’s body again with his lips, Kurt took this time to nibble Blaine’s ear and sigh hotly against the lobe, causing Blaine to twitch above him, his crotch, hard and pressed against Kurt’s thigh so enticingly.  
“Oh Blaine,” Kurt whimpered and he tugged at Blaine’s boxers, removing them over his bottom, poking up slightly in the air. He ran his hands over the cheeks and heard Blaine sigh in pleasure above him. Blaine removed Kurt’s tight briefs and they slotted together slowly, pleasure building.  
Blaine pulled his chest away from Kurt’s to look at him and Kurt raised an eyebrow in question.  
“You’re just so beautiful; I can’t believe you’re here with me.” His lips trailed from Kurt’s cheek, to his neck, nibbling on his ear as he lowered his body over Kurt’s chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Kurt bucked involuntarily, gasping underneath him.  
The bucking continued as Blaine’s hand travelled south, stroking Kurt’s hip, his stomach and inner thighs, teasingly avoiding the one area Kurt wanted him to touch desperately.  
“Blaine….” Kurt whined and was only greeted with a peal of laughter.  
He finally started touching Kurt slowly, teasingly and Kurt sighed in pleasure. He bucked up into Blaine’s touch and his noises became louder. He stroked quicker, taking Kurt confidently in hand, as he gasped and stuttered, warning that he was close, as Blaine let his shoulder fall to the side of Kurt’s hip. He slowed his hand around him but slowly parted his legs to stroke lower with the other hand.   
“Oh yes, Blaine, oh yes,” Kurt whispered, gasping and bucking into his touch, craving more. He could feel the telltale sign of heat coiling in his stomach and decided to roll on top of Blaine, turning Blaine and pushing him underneath. Blaine laughed and stroked Kurt’s back, liking this more dominant side of the man in his arms. Kurt lifted his torso above Blaine to start stroking down Blaine’s chest and hips, his teasing strokes driving Blaine wild. He kissed around Blaine’s ear and nibbled the lobe and keened from the intense pleasure he himself was feeling from Blaine’s hand over him.   
Kurt lowered his body completely over Blaine as he found the friction he needed and rutting started, sweat building between them. Blaine kept stroking him and Kurt whimpered in pleasure and rutted quicker, Blaine clenching his jaw in an attempt to stave off the wave of pleasure building.   
Kurt could see Blaine’s expression and he smiled as his own orgasm approached.   
“I’m close, Blaine, let go, I want to see…”  
“Oh, Kurt, I’m going to, oh gosh that feels so good…” They rutted quicker, lips meeting in a wet tangle of tongues and gasps as Kurt came, shooting over Blaine’s torso, cries of “Blaine” and sounds that were lower than Blaine expected. He came shortly after, yelping and screaming Kurt’s name.  
They rode out their orgasms together and Kurt finally collapsed on Blaine, a mess of stickiness between them, the only sounds their gasps and sighs as they recovered. Kurt finally rolled off Blaine to lie on his back.  
“Oh, wow that was…”  
“Amazing?” Blaine suggested.  
“Amazing,” Kurt nodded in agreement and smiled. He padded slowly to Blaine’s en-suite to fetch a cloth and as he returned Blaine hitched himself on his elbows to watch the gorgeous man he had just devoured, walking his way.   
Kurt fell next to Blaine on the bed, his side linked with Blaine’s as he wiped Blaine’s stomach lovingly and slowly. Blaine took the cloth and did the same to Kurt, who smiled warmly. The cloth was placed carefully on the table beside Blaine and Blaine opened his arm, Kurt neatly fitting underneath, tucking his head between Blaine’s neck and shoulder. He sighed.  
“I can’t imagine ever leaving this place,” Kurt whispered, “I don’t ever want to leave Paris, or you…” His voice trailed away, not daring to look up, waiting to hear what Blaine would say in return, his lip worried between his teeth.   
Blaine heard clearly but took a moment to respond. He couldn’t imagine it either, didn’t want to face it, not after that perfect moment and he couldn’t talk about it easily. It had been four days and Kurt had already taken quite a bit of his heart.  
“I don’t know what to say Kurt, I mean we’ve only known each other for four days, I can’t believe it really. Four days. You just mean so much to me; I don’t want to think about when you leave.” Blaine could feel tears prickling the corner of his eyes and he blinked. Kurt smiled, tucked away in Blaine’s warmth.  
“Well, we’ll think about it when we have to. Thank you for today Blaine,” Kurt said, as he leant up onto his elbow, “It was a perfect day, so romantic and…” His voice trailing away to kiss Blaine slowly, languidly, lengthening the moment as long as possible, willing time to never continue.   
“We have a bubble here in Paris, don’t we?” Kurt said, “We can make time stay within these two weeks, we can enjoy it for what it is and think later.”  
Blaine smiled. “I’ll try.” Kissing Kurt was far more enjoyable then worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French phrases:
> 
> Avoir une belle journée, monsieur - Have a nice day, sir
> 
> Bonjour je m'appelle Blaine. Je suis ici pour sérénade ma belle amie Kurt. Il est ici à paris pour la première fois - Hi, I'm Blaine. I'm here to serenade my beautiful friend Kurt. He is here in Paris for the first time.
> 
> Nous espérons que vous apprécierez cette chanson suivante Noël sera bientôt à nos portes – We hope you enjoy this next song Christmas will soon be here.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt had got a taxi later that night back to the hotel. He had become worried that he was falling too fast, spending too much time with someone he had only just met. He couldn’t explain that connection but there it was anyway and he knew his dad would be warning him, telling him to be cautious, so he returned to the hotel despite the late hour.  
He didn’t tell Blaine his worries, just said it would be best, his clothes were there and he could get a breakfast there in the morning. Blaine looked disappointed but agreed it was best.  
They didn’t set any plans for the next day and Blaine was suddenly aware that he didn’t have any way to contact Kurt other than turning up at the hotel as a surprise. He felt a bit desperate all of a sudden, as if perhaps Kurt didn’t feel it too, didn’t want to see him, maybe wanted some time alone on holiday. He decided not to see him that day.  
But as he looked around the apartment, he suddenly didn’t really know what to do with himself. He worked here, he rarely did anything else and although he had lived in Paris for over a year he still didn’t know many people. He came here to work; that was all.  
It was approaching midday before he had decided he would go for a walk, think things through, maybe grab a coffee and read in a park. Have some time alone for once when there was a knock on the door.  
He peered out of the blind to the street below to see his father Richard standing impatiently, waiting for the door to be opened. Blaine dashed around the already clean apartment, checking it was spotless before he ran downstairs to let his father in.  
“Blaine, I thought you might be out,” was the greeting his father gave him, as he walked past Blaine in the doorway. Blaine followed closely behind.  
As they entered the apartment, Richard looked around as if he was a real estate agent, checking for problems in the woodwork. He eventually walked to the kitchen, boiling the kettle to make a coffee for himself and sitting on the stool there by the counter.   
“What can I do for you dad?” Blaine asked, as he leant in the doorway, looking worried.  
“Just relax, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would see what you were doing.”  
“I’m just relaxing really; I thought it was time for a break. I haven’t taken any leave for years.”  
“I know, your mother has been worried, I was checking.”  
“I’m fine.” As the kettle boiled Blaine reached to make coffee before his father could take over.  
As they were sipping in silence, Richard looked at him carefully.  
“So what have you been doing with your time off Blaine?” He asked, aiming for nonchalance.   
“Nothing much, had a few days out, went on the Seine cruise yesterday, saw Monet’s paintings, sang in a piano bar. All sorts of things really.”  
Blaine’s father raised an eyebrow. “On your own?”   
“No, I met someone,” Blaine said, finding confidence from somewhere.  
“Oh?”   
“Yes, it’s quite a story really,” Blaine chuckled nervously, “We met on my plane from New York a few days ago and hit it off. His name’s Kurt. He lives in New York.”  
There was silence. Awkward silence. Richard drank his coffee quickly and made pleasant conversation about the office, how publications were going and which new authors he was excited about publishing. He started to get himself ready to leave.  
“Well Blaine, now I know you’re not ill I’ll reassure your mother and I’ll see you back at work soon, I hope.”  
He was approaching the door as Blaine stopped him.  
“Dad, I’m falling in love him.”  
Richard’s back was facing the door, but he slowly turned upon hearing Blaine’s voice.  
“You don’t know what love is Blaine, don’t be silly.”  
“I do dad and I know it’s early days with Kurt but I’ve never felt this way, he’s someone special. You can’t keeping doing this, I am gay and you better get used to it because I won’t hide any longer.”  
Richard looked shocked but was silent. He suddenly looked as if he pitied Blaine.  
“You don’t know what a real relationship is like Blaine. It takes patience and compromise, you have to settle for the comfortable and it’s not exciting for long. You think you may love this Kurt but once the magic’s gone you’ll just have your job and the family. Nothing will have changed. So you can have fun this week but I expect you back after Christmas.”  
“I think I will have to quit then dad, because I’m not coming back and the magic will never fade with Kurt.”  
“You can never come back Blaine, once this decision is final. Kurt will go and you will be left here, with less money, without a job and without a place to live. Is he really worth all of that?” Richard almost laughed.  
“I’m pretty sure he is but I won’t wait around to find out here. I don’t expect you to understand.”  
“I’m glad Blaine, because I really don’t.”  
He turned to leave the apartment and Blaine didn’t stop him this time. Richard was so cold towards Blaine, he finally saw him as the boss of the company rather than a relation he was supposed to love. He knew that his father expected Blaine to act in a certain way but he was not cutting him off from the family. Richard would still give Blaine an allowance though he didn’t want it. Family meant tradition and appearance to Richard and Blaine knew that he would be considerably poorer but he could weather the storm. He now needed to do something for himself and he knew just the person to speak to.

xXx

Kurt had spent the morning sleeping and getting a leisurely breakfast at a nearby café. He could never get enough of French coffee and pastries and was just considering ringing Blaine when he realised he didn’t have his number. He was walking back to his hotel, preparing to read a book in a park and have some quiet time alone, when he saw Blaine approaching his hotel from the other side of the street.  
Blaine had spotted him first and was waving frantically, walking quickly to catch up to Kurt.  
“Hi,” Blaine said breathlessly as he approached, “I was coming to meet you; I don’t have your number and was hoping you hadn’t gone out yet.”  
“I was just walking back from a café, we should exchange numbers now,” Kurt said and swap numbers they did.   
“You won’t believe what I just did,” Blaine exclaimed, “I quit my job! My dad came round this morning to my apartment. I told him about you and that I wanted to try out on my own, as a writer or something. I quit!” Blaine was so excited; he looked like an adorable puppy.  
“Oh wow Blaine, I can’t believe you did that. Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I have vacation time owing so I’ll take it all now, get paid for the rest of the month and my allowance will cover the rest of my expenses I think. I might have to change apartments though, downsize a bit, but I’m finally on my own. I’m free.”  
Blaine practically jumped in front of Kurt and Kurt couldn’t be the sensible one to dampen his spirits, he went along with it all too.  
“That’s amazing. It must have taken a lot of courage.”  
“Well I just thought of you and what you’ve said all along. I can make my own future now, rather than living my father’s present.”  
“You thought of me?” Kurt asked, blushing a cute pink.  
“Yeah, is that strange? I mean I know I care way more than I should but I feel like we’ve known each other for years. Don’t feel pressured to feel more, don’t worry.”  
“Don’t be silly Blaine, I know it’s early but this week has been amazing. We should stop feeling embarrassed and just go with the flow.”  
They spent the day getting hot chocolate and buying chocolate-covered marshmallows at Pierre Marcolini as well as chocolate-covered Sauternes-soaked raisins. Kurt couldn’t help thinking that his waist wouldn’t appreciate all this chocolate but it only took glances at Blaine to remind him you only live once.  
They had a late dinner and walked back to Kurt’s hotel, prepared to say goodbye when Blaine pulled Kurt closer to himself for a sweet kiss.  
“I’ve been thinking…” Dipping closer for another kiss.  
“Dangerous,” Kurt whispered, as he kissed him again.  
“Mmm, I have,” Blaine suddenly took his lips from Kurt’s jaw and sighed.  
“I should stop doing that while I’m trying to form coherent sentences,” Blaine said, laughing. “As I was saying, I was thinking but don’t worry if you don’t want to, I just thought it would be a nice idea, but I wouldn’t mind if you said no, I just liked the idea.” Blaine finished. Kurt laughed.  
“Blaine, I have no idea what your idea is.”  
“Oh yeah, of course,” he laughed, “I just wondered if you wanted to finish your stay in Paris at my apartment? Honestly don’t worry if you don’t want to, or it’s too rushed, I completely get that…”   
Kurt hugged him quickly to stop his incessant talking. “Blaine calm down, it’s fine. It’s not like we’ve been spending any time apart and we’re not moving in together. Of course I’ll stay with you, but are you sure?”  
“Of course I’m sure. I don’t want to miss any time with you, is that crazy?”  
“A little but we’re both a bit mad,” Kurt smiled, leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal.  
Kurt’s smile faded slightly as he realised. “What about Christmas? Are you seeing family?”  
“Oh I completely forgot about Christmas!” Blaine exclaimed, “I mean I don’t have to spend it with family, what were you going to do if you hadn’t met me?”   
“I hadn’t thought that far ahead. When I booked it I thought it might be nice to have a quiet Christmas alone but when I boarded that plane I had already thought about flying home early to see my dad. I don’t mind doing that still.”  
“Don’t be silly Kurt, we’ll spend it together. I’ve always wanted to spend Christmas away from family – it’ll be so exciting!”  
“Won’t your family be offended?” Kurt asked.  
“Well my mum will be sad I guess but she won’t mind when I explain and the house is always so crowded with family. Dad might ask questions but he’ll probably expect it after our conversation today anyway.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Of course not,” Blaine said.  
They parted outside the hotel, Kurt agreeing to meet him later at his apartment.   
Kurt arrived there much later than he expected, nearly midnight with all his luggage and Blaine was waiting with a glass of wine and an open book. It was only as they sat in near silence an hour later that Kurt remembered the chocolate-covered raisins and marshmallows.   
They ate, feeding each other and laughing when melted chocolate started appearing on chins.   
“You make it so easy for me to kiss you,” whispered Blaine, as he leaned in to lick slowly at Kurt’s bottom lip where chocolate was starting to drip onto his chin.   
Kurt smiled. “This is crazy, isn’t it? I know we keep saying that, but I know my dad will think we’re mad when I tell him. You were brave to speak to your dad like that.”  
“My motto from now on will always be ‘courage’. You’re amazing Kurt and you said earlier we should go with the flow. Don’t worry so much.”  
“You’ve changed your tune from yesterday,” Kurt said, smiling.   
“Well now I’ve faced my dad I feel like I could face anything.”  
They chatted into the night, falling into bed after four o’clock, speaking for hours on mundane things, important things, special things, all cementing the amazing relationship they could both feel blooming in this magical city of love.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine found himself waking around 11 o’ clock, curled around Kurt, his arm looped over Kurt’s shoulders, protecting him like a blanket. Blaine padded out to the kitchen, trying not to disturb Kurt sleeping soundly, so he could wake him up with coffee and croissants. Kurt woke to a warm smile peering over him.  
“You look adorable when you sleep,” Blaine cooed.  
“Mmph,” Kurt mumbled into the pillow, laying on his chest and scratching his tousled hair.  
Blaine couldn’t help but stroke his back lightly as he walked away, planting a small kiss to the top of his head. Kurt was indeed awake now and he groaned loudly, as he saw Blaine’s bottom wiggle away seductively to the kitchen, clad only in boxers.  
Kurt followed like a lost puppy after donning his own boxers and rubbed cutely at his eyes as he peered into the kitchen to find Blaine sitting on the stool by the breakfast counter and sipping coffee.   
Blaine laughed warmly. “So cute,” he mumbled, shaking his head.  
“You’re mean to wake me up in that way, come back to bed,” Kurt whined as he stood next to Blaine, stroking his upper body slowly.  
“Oh, that’s nice,” Blaine moaned into the touch, “But we’ll be late.”  
“Late? Late for what?”   
“You’ll see,” Blaine smiled mischievously.  
“Blaine…” Kurt whined. He tried to wheedle the knowledge from Blaine by slightly tickling his side, to no avail.  
“Stop that,” Blaine said, as he finished his coffee and tidied his plate, “You’ll find out soon and you need to hurry.” He left the room, wiggling his behind teasingly, and changed quickly.  
It worked. Kurt changed in record time, skipping half of his morning facial regimen and they found themselves leaving the apartment in a record twenty minutes.  
They walked and walked, Blaine preferring to keep the destination so top secret he wouldn’t let it be ruined by the metro stations giving the game away.  
“I know I sound like a whiny child but are we there yet?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine chuckled. “Not too far now.”  
They soon approached a square lined with trees and surrounded by cafes on all sides. Set up in different areas were various artists and their easels and different tourists and people were gathered to watch their stunning creations. Blaine walked around admiring the artwork in silence as Kurt followed. He became particularly entranced with one artist, working solely in charcoal and drawing portraits of the people that surrounded him. Blaine noticed and suddenly whispered to the artist and passed him a note.  
The artist finished his artwork and started a new piece and after carefully looking at Kurt’s portrait, he started drawing. Kurt was amazed at the speed and detail of his creation and started to smile warmly as he recognised the drawing. The artist finished soon after and Kurt was handed the finished charcoal drawing of himself with Blaine on a cold afternoon in Paris.   
“C'est fantastique, je vous remercie,” Kurt breathed, looking awestruck.   
After a while, Blaine nudged Kurt’s arm to encourage him to walk on and Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine’s as they went.   
“Are we going home?” Kurt asked. Blaine couldn’t help but melt at the phrase but simply replied that there was one more stop.  
After a longer walk, they finally appeared at the strangest building Kurt had ever seen. The inside of a building, with its piping and metal work, appeared to be on the outside and colours had replaced the usual drab grey. There was a curious slide going up to the roof that was red on the underside and exits to pipes, that looked like they would suddenly explode water, could be seen on some of the sides.   
“What is this place?” Kurt asked.  
“The Pompidou Centre. Do you like it?”  
“It’s certainly strange. Are we going in?”  
“Not quite. We can later but your surprise is outside.”  
“Outside?” Kurt asked curiously, as he looked around the building. All he could see was a group of people gathered around to see a street performer juggling white hoops in a star covered onesie, almost like a clown.   
“Just wait,” Blaine said, smiling again. He was enjoying this.  
They waited for the street performer to finish his set after another twenty minutes and applause rang out as he completed his tricks and started to pack up his belongings. Ten minutes later another man appeared to set up his guitar and microphone.   
“Hi,” he said timidly, “I’m an old friend of Blaine Anderson, who I believe is in the audience?”  
“Yeah!” Blaine suddenly shouted next to Kurt and threw his fist in the air.   
His friend waved back and laughed. “Hi Blaine! My set now is going to be very Christmassy and it is all dedicated to one Kurt Hummel.” Kurt looked at Blaine, who smiled nervously.  
Kurt simply laughed and kissed Blaine on the cheek.  
Blaine’s friend started with Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas and carried on, allowing the crowd to join in. The crowd became larger as the music played and the atmosphere was magical. It had become colder and Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, linking arms and whispering in his ear: “I love this, thank you.”   
As Blaine’s friend neared the end of his set he suddenly invited Blaine and Kurt to come up and help him with a rendition of White Christmas, which they joined in with enthusiastically.  
“We have a new Christmas tradition now: singing Christmas duets,” Kurt said, beaming. Blaine nodded in agreement.  
As the sun set and the temperature dropped, Blaine suddenly dashed to a nearby café to fetch two hot chocolates and they sipped gently, warming their faces and hands on the steam as ice had appeared on benches and buildings around them. Blaine’s friend finished his set to great applause and once the crowd had dispersed, Blaine and Kurt walked up to him.  
“Nick,” Blaine said warmly as his friend turned around, “So great to see you again.”   
They hugged warmly and Nick looked at Kurt over Blaine’s shoulder and smiled.  
“So this must be the famous Kurt Hummel you told me about.”  
Kurt blushed but smiled warmly.  
“Yeah, Kurt this is Nick, a fellow Warbler from my glory days. When he let me know he was visiting family in the south of France over Christmas, I made him promise to visit Paris for a day and play.”  
“Do you play for a living?” Kurt asked, “You were fantastic!”  
“Thanks,” Nick said, “I do play but only when I can, clubs and cafes. There’s not an awful lot of work and I rely heavily on my dad’s allowance but it keeps me happy. I couldn’t imagine not doing it I guess, but I know I’m extremely lucky.”  
They agreed to meet later for dinner when Nick had packed his things away at his hotel and Kurt and Blaine walked around the Paris streets finishing their hot chocolates.   
“That was amazing Blaine. I can’t believe you planned this whole day. I don’t know what I did to deserve such an amazing person, I –” He suddenly found tears appearing in the corner of his eyes and was at a loss for words.  
“Kurt?”   
“It was just so perfect; I don’t know how to thank you. No one’s ever done that for me, I just…”  
Blaine stroked his hand in his and smiled, nudging Kurt’s shoulder playfully, “You deserve it all Kurt.”  
“Just thank you,” Kurt whispered.  
The meal later was simple but the restaurant rang out with joyous conversation and laughter, including that of Blaine, Nick and Kurt as they swapped Glee stories and Nick explained all the Warbler antics and goings on.  
“Blaine was so smitten with Jeremiah, it was ridiculous,” Nick laughed, as Blaine looked on embarrassed. “You so thought you were in love and I remember your crestfallen face when he didn’t return your feelings and you got him fired.” Kurt let out an “aww” as Blaine covered his face in his hands. “Stop! Please.”  
“Ok ok I will. I wouldn’t want you to explain the Sebastian story either I suppose.”  
“Oh yes,” Blaine looked triumphant, “Sebastian was this evil warbler who tried to take over the Warblers while I was there. He tried to blackmail Vocal Adrenaline actually and Nick almost became best friends with him.”  
“I didn’t though,” Nick insisted, “He was never a good friend, until he decided to calm down and then he transferred again when his parents moved.”  
“I wish we’d competed against you,” Kurt said wistfully.   
Blaine smiled, “Yeah, that would have been awesome.” He stroked Kurt’s arm warmly.   
“How did you two meet then? You look so cute together,” Nick said.  
“It’s a funny story actually,” Kurt said, “We met on a plane. I’m here for a holiday.”  
Nick raised an eyebrow. “You’ve only just met? When?”  
“This is day six,” Blaine said proudly. Kurt smiled that he’d been keeping count.  
“Six days? Blimey, you two look like you’ve known each other for years. Where do you live Kurt?”  
“New York,” Kurt replied, suddenly looking crestfallen.  
“Wow that must be amazing. I still live in Ohio but I’d love to move out to New York.” And Nick waffled on about his plans for the future, not noticing that Blaine and Kurt were looking at each other sadly. Blaine started to stroke Kurt’s hand quietly, smiling at Nick encouragingly, as the conversation continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French phrases:  
> C'est fantastique, je vous remercie – This is fantastic, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Though they had gone to sleep much after 1 o’clock, Blaine set his alarm to vibrate at 7.30am and awoke to find himself encased in Kurt’s arms, warm and soft. He stroked Kurt’s arm gently, trying to wake him and failing.   
“Kurt.”  
“Mmm,” Kurt mumbled, “Nice and warm.”  
Blaine’s laughter rang out. “Wakey wakey sleepy head, I have another surprise.”  
“Oh, please Blaine just let me sleep,” Kurt whined, then opened his bleary eyes to find Blaine looking carefully at him.  
“Don’t look like that,” Kurt said, “I feel like I just kicked a puppy. Why do your surprises always involve waking up really early?”  
“We woke at 11 o ‘clock yesterday,” Blaine laughed. He continued to stroke Kurt’s arm, then swirled his fingers around his shoulder blades and dipped lower to the curve in his back.   
“Oh, that feels really nice, let’s just stay in bed all day,” Kurt said, stirring awake, his skin tingling.  
“I promise we can return later,” Blaine said smiling, “Just let me show you this one thing.”  
“Okay, okay, but only because you’re irresistible and cute.” 

 

xXx

They walked for a while after getting take away coffees and Blaine realised that Kurt was not particularly a morning person. He was awake but only just and Blaine couldn’t help but hope he would enjoy the morning he had planned.   
They walked until they approached Montmartre Hill and Kurt looked up to see the most amazing church building: Sacré-Cœur or Sacred Heart in English. He gasped.  
“Wow Blaine, that is amazing. Sacré-Cœur?”  
“Yes,” Blaine laughed, “Well pronounced. It took me several months to say that correctly. Let’s go.” And he led them up the hill where the church was situated.  
They had approached the top just in time to see the sun approaching fully from the horizon below and it was beautiful. All was deserted as they looked out over Paris below, only workers already at business, the rest asleep in their beds. The sun peaked out, the pink clouds surrounding it were still and peaceful and Kurt had never seen anything quite so wonderful.  
“I can’t believe you know so many amazing places Blaine. Everyday has been fantastic, you’re making the thought of leaving so very hard.” Kurt said quietly, just looking down, seeing the steps and Paris below. He felt so powerful up there, above the world but at the same time he was so thankful he had Blaine to share it with.   
They stood silently for ages, admiring the view as the sun rose completely in the sky, becoming obscured by drifting clouds and changing colours. Other visitors arrived, determined to catch moments with their cameras and Blaine and Kurt decided to descend, about to enter the church as it opened to visitors.  
The gargoyles peered down at them from each corner as they entered but not even their evil faces could dampen the peace that surrounded them. The interior of the church was majestic, the vision of Jesus ascending on the ceiling of the church was so rich and although neither believed in the church they couldn’t help but admire the beauty and craft of such a place.  
They left an hour later and found a small café, not too disturbed yet by tourists near the church and had a late breakfast.   
“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asked a quiet Kurt who had taken the window seat to watch the tourists and the ascent of the church.   
“It’s all so amazing, Blaine, it overwhelms me really. I just don’t think this holiday could get any better.”  
Blaine smiled but could sense the sadness in his voice and he couldn’t stand to hear it.  
“I hope I didn’t make you sad this morning Kurt. I just am really enjoying sharing Paris with you and want to make it special. Everyone should have a great first holiday in Paris.”  
“No it only makes me sad for other reasons but I’ve already said we should go with the flow and I won’t ruin it.” Kurt attempted to turn to Blaine and smile but he failed, tears pooling in his blue eyes.  
“Oh Kurt,” Blaine whispered, touching his hand gently, “I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry for being perfect Blaine, I just can’t imagine life without you after next week. We only have one more week left, I just…”  
Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and hugged him tightly, stroking his back gently. “Let’s go back to my apartment,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear and Kurt simply nodded.

xXx

Kurt hadn’t realised so much could be said without words. As they entered the apartment and shoes and coats were removed, Blaine padded gently to his room and as Kurt followed silently, Blaine started to remove his shirt, only looking at Kurt, deep sadness in his eyes.  
His belt was taken off, jeans lowered and boxers removed and he walked to the bed, got under the covers and waited patiently for Kurt to do the same. Kurt smiled sadly, removed his clothes and joined Blaine amongst the duvet.   
They lay facing each other, on their sides and Blaine started stroking Kurt’s cheek slowly, carefully as if he might break. Kurt could only lean into the gentle touch and sigh, starting his own journey over Blaine’s back and hip with his fingers. They snuck closer and chests touched as Blaine’s lips started to trace patterns on Kurt’s cheek and jaw, leading down to his neck where Kurt sighed in pleasure. His skin tingled and goosebumps appeared on his arms as he wound himself closer to Blaine, desperate to be as close as possible, never wanting them to part. Blaine moaned desperately as he could feel Kurt against his thigh and his lips found Kurt’s and sucked his bottom lip gently.   
Kurt groaned and found Blaine’s ear, sucking on the lobe gently as he whispered, “Make love to me Blaine, never leave me.”  
Blaine started to stroke Kurt’s back, swirling patterns and letters there, going lower and sighing. He touched Kurt’s lips with his fingers, which Kurt took eagerly into his mouth and sucked slowly, Blaine groaning loudly at the sight and the vibrations of pleasure sparking along his finger from Kurt’s ministrations. Blaine parted his cheeks and stroked there, Kurt keening in pleasure, not knowing he could ever feel this much. One finger was inserted and Blaine nibbled and licked gently on the expanse of neck that Kurt had exposed.   
“More Blaine,” Kurt begged and Blaine obliged, inserting two, then three fingers and finding lube and a condom in his bedside table, he knelt on his knees over Kurt, watching him come undone on his fingers alone.   
“Oh Kurt, you’re so beautiful like this, so amazing.” And Blaine leant lower, taking Kurt’s lips and slipping his tongue between them, tasting and moving and melting.  
“I need you Blaine, I need you so much, I…” Kurt gasped as he could feel Blaine lower himself in, Kurt’s legs raised on Blaine’s shoulders. He writhed in pleasure below him, eyes screwed shut against the slight pain as Blaine filled him up.   
“Open your eyes, let me see you,” Blaine whispered.  
Kurt’s eyes opened to find Blaine’s warm amber eyes filled with tears threatening to fall and he smiled sadly at the beautiful man above him. Without allowing Blaine to move above him Kurt gently stroked his cheek as a tear spilled over and Blaine kissed his finger where the salt water had dropped.   
“You’re so gorgeous Blaine, this feels so amazing, I…”  
Blaine started to thrust deeper and slightly faster as he picked up Kurt’s torso and hugged him closer. The angle thrust Blaine closer to Kurt’s prostrate and Kurt moaned loudly in pleasure.  
“Oh Blaine, right there, right there.”  
Faster and closer, they latched onto each other as if this was their last time together and Kurt begged and moaned below him. Laying Kurt’s chest lower, Blaine started to kiss and pet his neck, whispering and begging and asking for forever. Kurt could hear the whispered, “I love you,” close to his ear and could feel the rising heat in his stomach, his body begging for more.  
“Oh Blaine, I’m close.”  
Blaine stroked him, as the pressure rose and one or two strokes was enough and as Kurt moaned and writhed in pleasure below him, Blaine let go, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s face.  
He eventually collapsed onto Kurt’s chest, sighing and turned over on to his back. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, lay on his side and stroked Blaine’s face slowly as he came back to the room.  
“Did you mean what you said?” Kurt asked timidly.  
“Of course I did,” Blaine said emphatically, rising on to his elbow, “Of course I did Kurt. I love you. I think I always have, I can’t explain it.” He took Kurt’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I know it’s really early,” he laughed, “I’ve known you for a week but…”  
“I love you too,” Kurt said smiling.   
“I don’t know what this means Kurt, but this morning I realised something, I just…”  
Kurt didn’t let him finish, he kissed him quickly, passionately.   
“I know I feel the same. We can’t let it end Blaine. I don’t know what this is but I can’t let it end, I can’t say goodbye to you.”  
Blaine smiled. “Then we won’t let that happen.”

xXx

They slept for an hour or two, took a shower together and found themselves walking the streets of Paris as people finished work, getting ready for the weekend before Christmas. They took an early dinner, having skipped lunch and found themselves walking to a bar, drinking outside and looking at the Christmas lights that lined the streets of Paris.  
“I’ve got a great idea,” Blaine exclaimed suddenly. Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
“And what is that my love?”   
“I’ve always wanted to join in, I’d never really thought about it before. It’s Friday night though right?”   
“Yes, I think so.”  
“And you only live once, right?”  
“Why do I suddenly get the impression that I will be risking my life soon?” Kurt asked, widening his eyes.  
Blaine simply laughed and took Kurt’s hand as they walked.  
“Don’t worry my dear; I will always look after you.”  
As time wore on they walked closer to Place Raoul Dautry and Kurt could see a crowd gathering. Men in bright yellow T-shirts seemed to be in the centre and there were people wrapped up against the cold and possible injury with elbow and knee pads. Only as he looked down at their feet did Kurt realise what this was.  
“Oh, no, no, no,” Kurt said as he stopped Blaine walking any further, grabbing his elbow, “We are not skating around Paris.”  
“Oh,” Blaine whined, “Why not? It’ll be great!”   
“Because we don’t have any equipment and we’ll get hurt,” Kurt said sensibly.  
“No problem,” and Blaine bounded off to a roadside cart that was guarded by another man in a yellow T-shirt and renting skates and protective kit. Blaine asked for two sets.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kurt exclaimed. Blaine walked away from the man to put on his skates.   
“Oh come on Kurt, what happened to that guy that sang ‘Being Alive’ in front of loads of people, what happened to that person that took a chance on a stranger on a plane?”  
Kurt looked carefully at Blaine. He knew how to skate but the thought of skating around Paris with people that were clearly semi-professional was worrying.  
“What if we can’t keep up?” Kurt asked.  
“We’ll stick together. I know the general route, I’ve watched them before, and I’ve always wanted to join in. We just need courage. You can skate right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then,” Blaine smiled, looking hopeful.  
“Okay,” Kurt sighed, “But if I get hurt I’m calling the whole thing off.” Blaine laughed. “Deal.”  
It was a long journey but as Kurt predicted the semi-professional skaters were soon ahead, the slower beginners lagging behind and it didn’t matter. The streets of Paris were deserted save for the police who closed the roads where needed and protected the skaters. Kurt and Blaine wove through the streets of Paris, the Christmas lights paving the way and all the sights that Kurt had planned to visit on his holiday, whizzed past him in a blur. He held onto Blaine tightly occasionally but his confidence increased and looking at Blaine’s ecstatic expression of pure joy, made his heart leap. It was exhilarating feeling the wind around your ears and hearing the excited laughter of the skaters around him. The city had never looked or felt more spectacular.  
They finished around 1 o’clock in the morning, Kurt and Blaine panting with exhaustion and coming down from the high, removing their borrowed skates and pads. They took a taxi home, not able to walk anymore and already feeling the ache along their thighs. They got home and Kurt landed on the sofa as Blaine fixed them hot chocolates.  
“That was fantastic,” Kurt exclaimed, “But I’m really going to ache in the morning.”  
“Why don’t we take a bath?” Blaine suddenly exclaimed, excitedly.  
“You’re killing me Blaine, with all the romance,” Kurt said smiling, “I’m spoiled for any other guy you know.” He winked.  
“Good!” Blaine said as he took their hot chocolates to the bathroom and started the water.  
Kurt laid his back on Blaine’s chest as Blaine washed him meticulously with the soap suds, massaging his shoulders, then legs. Kurt hummed in pleasure and sunk his head back, resting on Blaine’s shoulder.  
After washing and drying, finishing drinks and towelling hair, they flopped into bed, not bothering to dress.  
“I love you,” Blaine said simply as he lay, looking at Kurt with such adoration, Kurt beamed.  
“I love you too.”   
Eyes closed, the world carried on and sleep found them.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt woke up the next day to find an empty apartment and a cold space on the bed where Blaine had slept the night before but padding to the kitchen he found a little notelet on the kitchen counter.

 

Dear Kurt,  
I’ve gone out to get food for Christmas and need to pop into work to finalise something. Make yourself comfortable and I’ve left something I’ve been working on if you wanted to read?  
Should be back by 2 o’clock.  
Love Blaine

 

Kurt looked at the clock to find it was only 10 so he made himself coffee and toast and picked up the pages that Blaine had indicated he read. They were titled ‘A Tale of a Life’ with ‘a working title’ next to it in brackets. Opening the pages Kurt started to read as he tucked his legs underneath him on the sofa. Hours went past and Kurt barely registered the time ticking as he read, occasionally making more coffee, unable to put the manuscript down. Eventually Blaine entered the apartment to find Kurt still reading, though near the end and tear tracks evident on his porcelain face.  
“Oh you’re reading it, what do you think?” Blaine said excitedly, dropping his bags in the kitchen and approaching Kurt’s knees by sitting on the floor beneath him.  
“Are the tears good?” Blaine asked, worried.  
“Oh, yes Blaine,” Kurt said hastily wiping his face, “It’s fantastic! I didn’t know you could write like this.”  
“Well shucks,” Blaine rubbed his neck, “Thanks Kurt, I’m glad you like it, I was worried.”  
“It’s soooo good, Blaine. I love how it tells his whole life story, that he was nothing without Charlie. You go so effortlessly from his life during National Service, to his life dealing with death and euthanasia. It’s just so emotional, when he dies Blaine. I can’t… how did you think of this?”  
“I started it a while ago when I began to research National Service in Britain and I wanted to tell a different story about the army, about love I suppose. Do you really think it’s good?” Blaine seemed incredulous.  
“Are you serious? Of course it’s great! How did work go?”  
“Actually that’s why I wanted you to read the manuscript. I gave it to a publishing guy at work today, he’s more independent than the others and I already explained that I probably wouldn’t have my father’s backing and he knows I’ve quit but he was interested Kurt. He said he’d talk to his colleagues but he would be able to give me an advance for it, can you believe it?”  
“I can Blaine, this is great. You’ll be able to live through writing alone, finally.” Kurt beamed so widely at Blaine that he couldn’t help but do his happy dance as he put away the groceries. Kurt followed him to the kitchen.  
“Is this all for Christmas day?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got all the traditional things, the shops were rammed today,” Blaine suddenly smiled again, “I can’t believe it Kurt, everything’s coming together.”  
Kurt smiled, only thinking of how he could make it here too.

 

xXx

 

The next day was spent leisurely as they walked to Place des Vosges, a garden with a fantastic fountain in the middle. Kurt kept saying how amazed he was at the French way of gardening: presenting such neat lines and rows of flowers and lawn. They sat on a blanket they had brought and drank coffee whilst eating their purchases from the tastiest pâtisserie ‘Des Gâteaux et du Pain’ and listening to the Jazz musicians playing underneath the peculiar arches. Blaine lay comfortably on Kurt’s chest with his back towards him as Kurt started stroking his curls.  
“You should wear less gel more often,” Kurt said, “It suits you, it’s cute.”   
Blaine just sighed, he could get used to this.   
“Have you thought anymore about what you’re going to do here when you move?” Blaine asked, completely blissed out from the lovely head massage he was getting. Kurt’s fingers stayed.  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asked. Blaine sat up to face Kurt.   
“Well you said the other day that you didn’t want to leave, I assumed that meant you were staying?”   
“I can’t stay Blaine, I thought you knew that? Why would you assume I would leave New York?” Kurt’s voice was rising in pitch the more misunderstood he felt and people nearest them had started to stare.  
“I didn’t assume Kurt; you said quite simply that you didn’t want this to end.”  
“So you took that to mean that I would leave my home country, my ill father, all my friends and family and travel half way round the world for someone I’ve just met?” Kurt almost laughed.  
“Is that how you see me? Someone you’ve ‘just met?’” Blaine looked like he’d been kicked.  
“No you’re misunderstanding me, which you seem to be doing a lot lately,” Kurt looked away, suddenly flustered and embarrassed with all the eyes looking at him.  
“Ouch.”  
“Look Blaine, let’s go, we can discuss this later.” Kurt made to pick up their belongings and rubbish as Blaine continued to stare, at a loss as to how this had unravelled so quickly.  
He got up abruptly and stood over Kurt, “You know what Kurt, here’s the key, I’ll see you later.” The key landed on the grass softly and Blaine was gone.  
Kurt just looked after him open mouthed and annoyed that he had been left to pick up the pieces. He made a speedy exit out of Place des Vosges and went back to Blaine’s apartment to return his stuff.   
He sat there for an hour, just thinking and worrying his lip underneath his teeth, waiting and annoyed. He was seething that he was waiting for Blaine, with nowhere to go, instead of discussing this properly like adults. Perhaps he had been mistaken that he could make a life with Blaine, wherever that would take them.   
He decided to take a walk, texting Blaine to let him know he would be out of the apartment if he decided to return after his sulk. He walked a few miles, then realised there were only a few places he knew in Paris and decided to grab a drink at the piano bar Blaine had taken him to on their first night. Perhaps he’d be able to think there.  
He walked in to find only a few people sitting at the bar, with just one solitary man at the piano. In the shadows he didn’t look carefully at the piano, just walking to the bar to get a drink. He ordered and sat staring into his drink for several minutes until the keys of the piano could be heard, tinkling and making pleasing sounds. He turned to see the piano man more clearly, and as he looked up he was met by dark amber eyes, and a sad lonely smile. Blaine had seen Kurt enter but now he started to play and sing properly.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
So take my hand, and take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you 

Like a river flows so surely to the sea  
Oh my darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you  
Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,  
I keep falling in love with you

Blaine looked so desperate as he sang, pouring his heart out into the music, barely aware of Kurt until he asked him directly to ‘take his hand’ and ‘take his whole life too’. Blaine would give it all readily if only Kurt wanted it.  
As he stopped playing the song, he barely looked up, worried about what he would see so he continued tinkering on the keys, hoping the few people at the bar wouldn’t mind. Kurt walked slowly to sit next to him on the piano stool and stroked his hand, lifting it gently from the keys, silently asking him to stop and look. Blaine looked up to find pools of blue meeting his eyes of amber and he was greeted with a smile.  
“That was perfect, Blaine, so perfect.” He kissed him sweetly.  
“I’m sorry Kurt, so sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed - I mean I just thought…”  
“No, don’t worry Blaine,” Kurt settled his jittering hand, “We didn’t properly discuss it. I just can’t leave New York, it’s not an option. I’m already so far away there from my dad if something happened and I have Vogue and Rachel. I’ve built a life there…” He realised how selfish he sounded but he knew he wouldn’t be able to compromise and the realisation that this meant the end hit him like a train wreck.  
“So that’s it?” Blaine asked, with a note of finality in his voice, not directed at Kurt just thinking desperately that there was no solution, nothing.   
Kurt didn’t agree, couldn’t say that it was goodbye; they had another week, they had Christmas day but he knew that it would be and he felt his heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The novel that Blaine has written is based on a novel I wrote but I don't think it would ever earn the reaction Kurt gives it in this chapter!
> 
> The song used is Ingrid Michaelson's version of 'Can't Help Falling in Love'.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Eve went silently by, filled with casual shopping and coffee shops; the hurried bustle of people getting last minute shopping swept over Kurt and Blaine and barely touched their small talk and awkward silences.   
Nothing of consequence was discussed, but every so often one or the other would glance over to see eyes of blue or amber deep in thought or worry, nothing mentioned, everything glossed over. They separated briefly during the day, both aware the other was getting personal Christmas gifts and both thinking they would be inconsequential compared to what they both actually wanted for Christmas.   
They slept in the same bed that night but neither really spoke to the other, just pleasantly pretending nothing was wrong, insincere smiles swapped and politeness exchanged. As the night light was switched off, Kurt could feel the coldness sweep over him from the other side of the bed where Blaine had turned his back on Kurt. Kurt’s heart sank as he could feel the lump start in his throat, constricting his breathing and causing a sudden gasp of air that wasn’t enough and Blaine turned suddenly.  
“Kurt?” Kurt could hear the tears in Blaine’s voice as he touched Kurt’s shoulder gently. Sobs wracked Kurt’s body as Blaine held him close.  
“Kurt, Kurt don’t cry, don’t cry,” Blaine stroked Kurt’s cheeks quickly, wiping tears away as soon as they appeared, trying to erase pain, turn back time. Blaine seemed oblivious to his own tears.  
Kurt just continued to sob until there was no more and only hiccups ensued. Blaine had started to rock Kurt sideways and stroke his back lovingly until Kurt parted his chest from Blaine.  
Looking up at him in the dim light from the street outside, Kurt could see Blaine’s own tear stained face and he kissed his cheeks in acknowledgement and started to turn away, hoping to forget.  
“Kurt?” Blaine begged, “Don’t go away, just stay here.”  
“Nothing has changed Blaine, we may cry but nothing has changed.”  
Blaine said nothing, a sigh escaping his lips as fresh tears sprang to his eyes.  
“I will leave and you will stay here and I’ve got far too attached for that not to affect me. I just can’t do it anymore Blaine, I feel so…” Tears starting again, Kurt attempted again to part from Blaine and turn around.   
“But can’t we, can’t we have this week?” Blaine asked, “Can’t we just have Christmas, pretend?”  
Kurt looked carefully at Blaine’s face, hopeful even for just this one week and his heart sank. He couldn’t do it but he would try for Blaine.

 

xXx

Christmas Day itself was quiet and Kurt and Blaine worked quickly in the kitchen, not cooking a big turkey but making a selection of their favourite foods and loads of different desserts. Once they were full and opened gifts that they had brought with them from home, there were just the two gifts left under the tree.   
They looked at them, solitary presents, lonely and poignant already and neither wanted to be the first to open them.   
“Open it,” Blaine said, “You should go first.”  
Kurt looked carefully at Blaine, worried he would cry again but taking the first step to get the gift from under the tree and passing his gift to Blaine.  
“Let’s open them together.”  
Kurt’s gift from Blaine was a simple scroll wrapped in red tinsel and as he unravelled it, Blaine tore open the envelope inviting him to an event this evening – a surprise. Blaine raised a perfectly triangular eyebrow in question but then smiled as Kurt opened his scroll to reveal a print with a picture of Kurt and Blaine taken on the bridge overlooking the sunset. Written over the sunset were the lyrics to ‘Being Alive’ that Kurt had sung their first night together in Paris. Kurt smiled despite the tears in his eyes and looked at Blaine to find him suddenly worrying his lip under his teeth.  
“Thank you Blaine, I think I needed reminding of that.” He kissed him sweetly.  
“Do you really like it?”  
“Yeah, of course,” and he hugged him warmly, the pain still evident in their body language.  
“What’s my surprise?” Blaine smiled, hoping to worm it out of Kurt by looking cute.  
“That won’t work mister; you’ll just have to wait. Honestly Blaine, I think I owe you an apology, I shouldn’t be making our last few days so sad and I hope this makes it up to you.”  
“I completely understand Kurt, gosh I feel like my world’s ending but we have the next few days together and we should enjoy them. How about Disneyland tomorrow?”  
“Are you kidding me?” Kurt exclaimed excitedly, “That would be very cool.”  
“And we need to do all the museums and art galleries you planned to visit before and you said you’d help with my apartment?”   
“Oh yeah, I remember. Well we’ll plan ideas now.”  
Kurt sketched ideas, they looked at online sales for items that would go with the new colour scheme Blaine wanted and hours flew by, Kurt advising politely, very aware that Blaine should finally be allowed to have the apartment he wanted. He looked up at the time and jumped up from the sofa when he realised.  
“Blaine! Look at the time, we have to get ready! We need to leave in 30 minutes.”  
“Where are we going again?” Blaine asked slyly, a cheeky smile appearing on his face.  
“Oh no you don’t,” Kurt shouted from the bedroom, “You’re not getting the information that easily.”  
They rushed out of the apartment, the only clue given was to wrap up warm and after a pretty long walk Blaine knew they were approaching probably the most well-known roadway in the world.   
The Arc de Triomphe was brightly lit ahead of them, the road lined with Christmas trees and despite the day there were still cars and pedestrians lining the street. Blaine could see several musicians under the arc and it was deserted as Kurt led them to the top, the twelve streets spreading out from beneath them, the whole of Paris below.  
“How did you do this Kurt?” Blaine asked incredulously, “I can’t believe this.”  
“Did you think you were the only one who could organise?” Kurt smiled, gently, a blush creeping along his cheeks as he saw Blaine’s awe and wonder. They admired the view and suddenly Kurt walked away from Blaine, nearing the end of the arc, Blaine remaining where he stood, admiring Kurt’s confident stride. The music below started quietly but Kurt didn’t turn to face Blaine as his voice rang out slowly.

I don't know you but I want you all the more for that  
Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react  
And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

Blaine was entranced as Kurt turned to face the roads below, not once looking at Blaine. He wanted to inch loser to Kurt, sink himself in his arms but felt tethered to the spot. 

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had the choice  
You've made it now

Kurt turned slowly to face Blaine and in the lights of the arc, he could see the tears pooling and the sadness etched there on his face. He was begging Blaine. 

Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along  
Kurt could feel his legs almost buckle as Blaine rushed to catch him by the waist and kiss behind his ear.   
As they parted, Blaine kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, “I have no choice Kurt, you’re the only one, you’re home.”  
Kurt could only smile, watery eyes twinkling in the light around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is ‘Falling Slowly’ from the film/musical ‘Once’.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as Kurt acknowledged he was sad he was determined to enjoy the last few days with Blaine for what they were. They went to Disneyland as planned on Boxing Day and laughter rang out, photos were taken and rides taken repeatedly.  
It reminded Kurt that he was lucky to have found such a guy as Blaine, mature enough to talk to, responsible and articulate and so sexy it hurt. But he was also carefree and child-like and loved challenges. Kurt wanted to be more like him at the same time as celebrating their differences. Kurt felt bigger when he was with Blaine, felt complete.  
Glances would be chanced between the two, both aware of the truth but putting on an effort to really enjoy each other’s company. The following day was an early start to the Louvre followed by all the major museums and art galleries that Kurt knew Burt would want to know all about – proof that he had actually been on vacation and learned a few things.  
Blaine’s belongings that were not really of his character were discarded the next day and repainting started, overalls on and furniture covered. It was a serious job for Kurt, determined to make a good job of Blaine’s apartment so he would have a place to return to that would make him feel at home. Blaine looked over at Kurt, so serious and determined as he painted, that he couldn’t help himself. He slowly walked over and painted Kurt’s cheek and stood frozen next to him.  
Kurt turned mouth agape in horror and Blaine’s laughter caused him to reawaken and take action. Suddenly paint was splashed everywhere – noses, hips, feet, hair and Kurt screamed in horror.  
“Stop Blaine, stop!”  
He slipped on a patch of paint and landed on his bottom and feeling an opportunity present itself, he tackled Blaine to the ground by his legs. Blaine landed next to him and abruptly put both his legs around Kurt’s thighs, grabbing his hands to put above his head and he smirked.  
“Ha! You have been trapped! Try to get out of this one now!” Blaine said, triumphantly.  
“But you can’t do anything, you have no free hands!” Kurt answered, smirking as he realised he had won.  
Blaine looked down. Kurt’s nose, cheek and chin were smudged with paint and a glob threatened to drip from his hair.  
“You look beautiful like this,” Blaine looked so serious, Kurt’s face instantly fell.  
Blaine fell slowly on top of Kurt, letting go of his hands and letting his body rest and attach itself to Kurt, his legs tucking in between Kurt’s own. Kurt gasped, his breath leaving him but a smile creeping slowly to his face. Blaine’s lips lowered gently to Kurt’s and the kiss carried so much meaning, Kurt gasped, struggling to breathe without his mouth. Blaine lifted his face slowly.  
“Sorry, I just – you looked so….” Blaine whispered.  
“Don’t worry,” Kurt said, as he disentangled himself and got up, brushing his legs down, as if he could remove the mess surrounding him with quick strokes of his hand.  
“Kurt?”  
“Don’t worry Blaine, we should get this mess sorted and finish up. It’s getting late.” Kurt refused to look at Blaine, only got himself sorted and continued to paint the area he was working on.  
They continued until they had finished, in silence, Blaine glancing at Kurt occasionally to find him concentrating on his task, jaw set rigidly, eyes determined. Once finished they packed away and Kurt walked silently to the bedroom to change, Blaine following behind.  
“Kurt? Are we finished?”  
Kurt turned, unsure of his meaning. “We’ve finished painting yes. I’m going to shower than I guess I had better start packing.” He turned away from Blaine, not wanting to meet his eyes.  
“Can I join you? For the shower I mean?” Blaine asked suddenly shy, like he was overstepping.  
“Sure, it’ll save water.”  
“Save water? Oh ok.” Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
“I can’t do this Blaine. I can’t let you kiss me, shower with me knowing that you’ll be gone tomorrow. I just, it’s too hard, I need to protect myself.”  
“What about enjoying what time we have?”  
“I tried, I really did but I just got too tired.”  
“Ok, I understand.”  
Blaine showered and while Kurt showered he tidied the apartment, packing Kurt’s things. Kurt left the bathroom to find Blaine dressed smartly in a checked shirt and black bow tie and tight black jeans. He looked irresistible but Kurt resisted.  
“Quick get dressed, we’re going out,” Blaine said in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster.  
“Where to?” Kurt said weakly.  
“The piano bar.”  
“I don’t know Blaine…”  
“It’s your last night Kurt, we need to try.”  
“But I haven’t packed.”  
“You have,” Blaine said, gesturing to the suitcases lying to the side of the room.  
“Ok.”  
Kurt changed quickly with the only outfit that Blaine had not packed and they were ready to leave. They walked in silence for a while as the wind blew noisily around them. Blaine tucked his hands in his pockets, determined not to reach out to Kurt, who was so cut off and removed.  
“There’s a place Rachel and I go to on Fridays in New York called Callbacks that reminds me of this place,” Kurt said as they walked into the familiar bar.  
Blaine simply nodded.  
“They’re looking for people to sing regularly during the week actually. You’d get a fee and there’s always a connection with those kinds of places – once you’re in at one place, you’re welcome anywhere.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
They found stools at the bar and looked over to see the girl who sang Fireworks sat in her usual place next to her boyfriend, chatting with a group of people surrounding her. She looked so happy, like she belonged and had found her place, that Kurt couldn’t help the envy that started in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed, desperate to only feel happiness for her, wanting just a piece of that for himself.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“Just that life isn’t really what I planned for myself. I never intended to stay at Vogue for longer than a year, a gap year before NYADA and I was offered a pay rise, a different more challenging role and I accepted. I’m still there, I haven’t changed. I look at that girl from the other night and I feel jealous that she has found her place. She belongs. I’m nowhere.”  
“I thought you were happy in New York?” Blaine felt hopeful.  
“I love it there but I wish I had found something to make me feel a bit more whole. I still could never leave Blaine. My Dad means too much.”  
“I know, don’t worry there’s no guilt here Kurt. I totally get it. I just wish things could have ended differently.”  
“Why did you take me here? I don’t think either of us are in the right mood for a sing song.”  
“I suppose but I need you to know.”  
“Know what?” But as Kurt turned to face Blaine he was already walking to the piano and Kurt could only swallow and wish that they didn’t keep talking to each other in song.  
The keys were tinkled gently and the song barely there as Blaine started to sing. He only looked down at his hands as he sang and Kurt kept silently begging for those eyes to look his way, to really show him.

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.

Blaine looked directly at Kurt. He knew it wasn’t just his decision but Blaine felt Kurt leaving, he was saying ‘goodbye’ as Blaine remained, singing and alone.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.

Blaine closed his eyes, too painful now to look elsewhere. A smile graced his face as he sang, remembering their first meeting. 

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I could make you happy; make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love

Kurt hadn’t meant to leave but he found his legs moving, feet leaving the bar and the cold air hitting his face outside before he realised. He walked briskly down the street, looking about him and suddenly aware of shouting.  
“Kurt! Kurt! Wait!”  
He didn’t stop, only walked and there was a sense of relief, he knew how to walk, he could do that well.  
“Kurt!” Blaine finally caught up to him and grabbed his elbow.  
“Don’t go!”  
“No Blaine,” Kurt span round fast, “You are making this difficult, not me. I am not leaving, I am returning. I was always going to have to return, I was never meant for this place.”  
“But you love it here!”  
“Here with you, here on vacation but it’s not my home and I didn’t think it was yours either.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don’t belong here. You should be in New York with me!” Kurt shouted.  
“New York?”  
“Yes New York. It never even crossed your mind to think about following me, did it? You would never leave Paris and choose New York for me. I know that now.” Kurt sat down on the curb, his hands open, his eyes searching for some clue in the lines there.  
Blaine sat down next to him silently. “I don’t get it, Kurt. You want me to go with you?”  
“It doesn’t matter Blaine, it will never happen. I understand.”  
“No you don’t. I’d never really thought about it. I mean my whole life’s here, my family.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I just never thought it was an option.”  
“No but you would much rather sing about love, pretend that it means everything, that you would die, that you would move, that you would go hungry, all for love, all for me? I don’t think so.” Kurt got up, started walking.  
“But it is true Kurt. I would do those things.”  
“Actions speak louder than words Blaine and we’re still fighting.”  
Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders to get his attention, lift his disappointed eyes towards his face and show him.  
“No, I would.” Blaine kissed him fiercely, trying to convey everything with just one kiss, his desperation, his need, his love.  
Kurt stood back, separating himself, needing to steady his feet.  
“I don’t understand Blaine, are you moving to New York?”  
“I don’t know Kurt but I would if I could. I don’t know…”  
“Well I suppose that’s enough to be getting on with,” Kurt said as he resumed walking slowly. They kept apart on the journey home, hands in pockets, faces frowning, deep in thought but nothing shared. They had edged closer to the centre but neither had reached the compromise and they understood the implication.  
Blaine felt in his pocket for his apartment key as they approached the building, when Blaine pulled out two keys.  
“Oh I forgot, I agreed to house sit for the guy upstairs while he’s away for Christmas. I said I’d check his post, water his plants occasionally. Do you mind if we do that now?”  
“No that’s fine.”  
They walked upstairs to the top floor and Kurt waited patiently in the living room as Blaine tidied and watered the plants. The view was even more amazing from the roof as Kurt wandered around and noticed the small heated pool.  
“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Blaine said, as he came behind Kurt.  
“Yeah, is it heated?” Blaine nodded.  
“It’s the quickest to heat too. I’ve only been in it once when the guy had a house warming party last year.”  
Kurt simply started to take off his clothes and pile them neatly on a chair near the pool.  
“Kurt, what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like?”  
“We can’t…”  
Kurt continued until he was naked and he went in.  
“You only live once.”  
Blaine smiled and did the same, stripping and walking into the pool.  
Kurt closed his eyes, his face to the sky.  
“I reapplied to NYADA this year. My dad text me while you were singing, to say I got accepted after all and although I’m a few years behind Rachel I can still live my dream, do what I planned after all.”  
Blaine didn’t know what to do with this information so remained silent. He knew that Kurt could never leave New York now and he didn’t really want him to. This was his chance to see if he could do it, if he was capable. It was the only choice for Kurt, he knew that.  
Kurt started to sing softly; seemingly unaware Blaine was next to him, totally at peace for the first time that night.  
“Nightswimming deserves a quiet night… I'm pining for the moon and what if there were two, side by side in orbit around the fairest sun? That bright, tight forever drum could not describe nightswimming.”  
“I love that song,” Blaine whispered next to him, “I love you.”  
“I’m glad we got to end this way Blaine,” Kurt said, opening his eyes, “I love you too and this is the perfect way to say goodbye.” Blaine looked hurt, wounded and he turned to face away from Kurt.  
“I don’t think you should come to the airport tomorrow,” Blaine’s head whipped round so quickly to face Kurt that he cracked his neck. “I don’t really want to say goodbye there, this is perfect enough.”  
“Why are you doing this Kurt?” Blaine looked so hurt, Kurt remained calm.  
“It was always going to end Blaine. If it continues later than that’s great but don’t worry if it doesn’t. We both have lives and really this was the best way to spend my holiday.”  
“You don’t mean that, you’re saying that so you’ll feel better tomorrow. You don’t mean it.”  
“Perhaps not but this is perfect and I don’t want it to end.” The last tremble in his voice betrayed his truth. He got out of the water and picked up his clothes, dripping wet he padded through this stranger’s apartment and returned downstairs, hoping he didn’t meet anyone on the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Make you Feel My Love' - Adele version
> 
> 'Nightswimming' - REM


	14. Chapter 14

The night was sadly spent, Kurt barely acknowledging Blaine’s presence and Blaine couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know how to deal with this situation – he wanted to make everything right but knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t easy and he knew Kurt blamed him.   
Kurt knew he was being petulant, knew that there was nothing Blaine could do to make this better but he also knew that it hurt. He wanted everything to be easy and it wasn’t and he couldn’t see a way for this to change.  
After painfully trying to remain still all night so Blaine could sleep, Kurt remained awake, eyes wide open and thinking until the small hours. He slept only slightly and as he woke he realised Blaine had rolled onto his arm and Kurt could no longer feel the blood through to his fingertips. Blaine looked so beautiful and peaceful this way, so at ease in Kurt’s arms that he didn’t want to move him. The sun had painted patterns on his face and Kurt found himself gently smoothing his hair. He felt the words almost forcing themselves out as he watched Blaine and he sung so quietly as Blaine woke.

I will sing you morning lullabies  
You are beautiful and peaceful this way  
I know you have to close your eyes on everyone  
Let me help you, to sing you sleep  
With morning lullabies 

Blaine opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the dim light and as his eyes focused on Kurt’s face he noticed the slight tears rolling down his pale face as Kurt sang. Kurt sang without realising Blaine was watching. As he finished, Kurt closed his eyes, trying to hold back the need to wake Blaine, to hug him, to kiss him, to never leave. Blaine simply stroked his finger along Kurt’s porcelain face and started kissing his cheek, slowly then gathering speed as desperation took over. He couldn’t bear the thought that he would leave and never return, that he would hurt and not be comforted, that he wouldn’t wake with Kurt beside him again. Kurt allowed Blaine to continue as his tears flowed freely, no noise made but suddenly he hugged him closer, desperately trying to cling on. They hung together like this for several minutes until Kurt’s alarm on his phone signified he would need to get ready for his flight.  
Without saying a word, Kurt got up and changed, Blaine only looking on in silence, dumbfounded that he could continue after such an exchange.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To catch my flight Blaine,” Kurt whispered.  
“How can you leave like this? With barely a whisper said between us, nothing?” Blaine was so hurt his chest ached and he could hardly breathe.  
Kurt looked to Blaine for the first time in several hours, looked at his eyes and saw the sadness and hurt and finally realised he wasn’t the only one in pain.   
“I can’t do this Blaine, you know how I feel.”  
“And you know how I feel, you can’t just leave.”  
“I have to, I said last night that I’ll remember the holiday, I’ll remember you.”  
“It’s not enough, I have to know I meant something,” Blaine pleaded.   
Kurt looked carefully at Blaine, not really believing his words.  
“You mean everything Blaine,” he whispered, “You are simply everything.”  
He turned to finish getting ready but Blaine got to him before he could leave the bedroom. He kissed him slowly, tenderly. “You are everything to me Kurt and I want our ending to at least reflect that.”  
“It will.” And Kurt was gone, and finished packing in record time.   
He didn’t acknowledge Blaine as he left in the taxi to go to the airport with him; he simply understood that Blaine would follow.  
As Kurt prepared to leave once his plane was called and his new luggage was checked in, he turned to face Blaine bleakly.  
“You know what I want to say don’t you Blaine, you know?”  
“Yes I know,” Blaine replied, “I’m sorry if I caused you pain Kurt, I really didn’t want to and I wish, I wish that…”  
“I know,” Kurt said as he placed a single finger to his lips, “I know. I love you Blaine.” A single tear tipped over onto his cheek and fell to the ground, and Blaine kissed him gently.   
“I love you Kurt.”   
And he was gone.

xXx

Life continued, painful though it was. Kurt returned to his apartment with Rachel and put himself into preparing for NYADA with all of his heart and passion. Blaine returned to his writing and Paris living, though there was no heart in anything he did. He spent the next few days sorting his work, making the final touches to his plan to leave and start writing on his own, for himself. He felt prepared to face the world alone but it wasn’t what he thought it would be. He had hoped he would find himself powerful and independent but rather found that he was lonely and depressed.   
A few days afterwards he knew he had to see his family, his mother already quite offended that he had spent Christmas without them. He knocked on the door, already hearing the shouting within and wondered what the argument was this time.  
“Blaine,” his mum Clarice said as she hugged him warmly, “I am so glad to see you.” He had always been a solace to his mum, staying neutral in their arguments but defending his mum when necessary. She had missed him.  
“Your father is in a foul mood again,” she whispered as they walked to the dining room, dinner all prepared. Blaine found his father sitting at the head of the table, clearly waiting impatiently for dinner so he could return to his study.  
“Blaine, you have decided to grace us with your presence,” was his father’s greeting and Blaine mumbled an apology.  
As they ate his father glanced at Blaine every so often, checking his mood, wondering how to start the topic that was on everyone’s mind.  
“What happened to that boy?” Richard asked suddenly after the main meal was packed away and Clarice was preparing dessert.  
“Kurt you mean?” Blaine said indignantly.  
“Yes, the one you left everything for, where is he?”  
“He’s in New York, he went home,” Blaine looked down, suddenly defeated.  
“Ah I see, couldn’t manage the long haul then? When will you be back to work then?”  
“Dad it wasn’t a decision that went with Kurt, I’m never going back. I should have done it years ago.”  
“But what for? What was it all for? He certainly wasn’t worth it,” Richard scoffed.  
“Of course he was worth it!” Blaine exclaimed as he stood, “He was worth everything and I blew it.”  
“Calm down Blaine.” Richard started gesturing for him to sit as his mother returned.  
“Blaine, what’s wrong,” Clarice said.  
“I should have done this a few days ago, I don’t know why I’m here. Why am I here?” He appeared to ask the room but he looked blankly at his hands, desperate to find the answer there.   
“Where else would you be?” Richard scoffed, “You belong with your family.”  
“No dad, I belong with Kurt and I blew it but I think I finally know what I need to do.” And he walked out of the house, hailing a taxi soon after, as his parents looked on, unsure what had just happened. 

 

xXx

 

“Are you coming?”  
“I don’t know Rachel, I don’t really feel like singing.”  
“It’ll be great practice for NYADA Kurt and you’ll get to see your competition.”  
Kurt looked over to see Rachel all ready with her shortest black skirt and nails painted. Her brown eyes warm and twinkly as she anticipated New Year’s Eve madness at Callbacks.  
Contemplating remaining in the apartment and feeling sorry for himself led Kurt to think he might do something foolish, like eat an entire tub of ice cream and gain so much weight he wouldn’t be able to fit into any of the NYADA dance wear. He got up and got ready, determined to look fierce despite the pain. Soon they were out the door and Rachel linked arms quickly.  
“He clearly wasn’t worth the heartache Kurt, don’t let him ruin your time at NYADA, you’ve waited so long for this. You deserve it all. Mercedes once told us, real divas don’t need any man to make a success of their life.”  
“Perhaps pain and success sometimes do go hand in hand.”  
Rachel remained fiercely optimistic as they continued to Callbacks and found the place heaving with NYADA students and hopefuls. The night was young and the music loud and Kurt suddenly thought of the Paris piano bar where so many songs had been sung, where drinks had flowed and Blaine’s eyes had sunk into his own. Kurt suddenly wished he could transport and magically find himself in Paris. If he was wishing for things, perhaps NYADA would be able to transport too.  
But he couldn’t have it all and perhaps Blaine wasn’t meant to be. A whole plate of opportunities stood before him in New York, he just had to find the joy in them after all.  
They sung the night away, Rachel and Kurt singing separate solos and duets together as well as with a few people Rachel had met, and as drinks were drunk, Kurt could feel himself melt away a bit and a pleasant buzz sound in his ears.   
Midnight approached and the television above the bar showed the preparation in Times Square for the ball to drop. Kurt and Rachel clutched drinks and hugged each other tightly, at least knowing they could rely on each other for a midnight kiss. Neither noticed the door open loudly, too engrossed in the music and the television.  
A single tap on the shoulder alerted Kurt first and as he turned around, assuming it was a stranger bumping him, he gasped at seeing Blaine, cheeks ruddy from the cold air and breathless.  
“Blaine!”  
“May I have a kiss at midnight?” Blaine shouted as the countdown began and they were bustled together by the crowd around the bar. Kurt smiled.  
“5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1! Happy new year!”   
Drinks were clunked together and cheers shouted as Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and kissed him tenderly, then fiercely, fearing he was a mirage and would disappear as soon as New Year songs were sung and fireworks exploded. He opened his eyes to find Rachel gaping comically and Kurt laughed.  
“Hi, you must be Rachel?” Blaine asked, extending his hand to introduce himself.  
“Blaine?”   
“Blaine? What are you doing here?” Kurt asked.  
“I’m here forever Kurt if you’ll have me.” Blaine was suddenly shy, nervous he had gambled for nothing, that it was too late.  
“Forever?”   
“I left Paris. Well you know I left my father’s firm anyway and I suddenly thought to myself, what is really holding me back? I can write anywhere and I tried to live without you and thought my family were enough but I couldn’t do it. Nothing compares to you, Kurt, nothing.”   
“Marry him Kurt! Marry him and never let him go!” Rachel suddenly exclaimed, shaking Kurt by the shoulders and Blaine laughed as Kurt looked perplexed and so so happy.  
“I thought you were gone,” Kurt said as he shook his head, “I was trying to move on, start again Blaine. I can’t believe you’re here.”  
“I got on a plane as soon as I could, I had to pay an extortionate amount for a flight, could only get first class and one way. I can get stuff I need later, and I can return, I can do whatever you want me to do Kurt, just don’t let me go. I can’t bear it.”  
Kurt laughed. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to, I’m sorry Blaine. I’m sorry I left, I didn’t want to.”  
“I know, but I’m here now.” They kissed tenderly and soon excused themselves from Rachel.   
“We’ve got a bit of catching up to do Rachel, I’ll see you at the apartment later?” And Kurt was whisked away before Rachel could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: 'Morning Lullabies' by Ingrid Michaelson.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt and Blaine got to Kurt’s apartment in record time as they giggled and wove their way through the streets of New York. Kurt gripped Blaine’s hand, still believing he was a mirage and would suddenly disappear from view. As the door was finally closed, Blaine could hear the gentle thump as he pushed Kurt on the door and kissed his way along Kurt’s neck, sucking and nibbling the gorgeous neck he had waited for, for so long.  
“I can’t believe you’re here,” Kurt gasped in pleasure as Blaine grabbed his hips to anchor him there.  
“I’m sorry, so sorry it took me so long, gosh Kurt you’re so gorgeous I should have gone with you when you left, I don’t know why I waited, so silly, I’m just so silly.”  
Kurt giggled. “Blaine, you’re rambling.”  
“I can’t help it, I was just so stupid.” Kurt pushed Blaine’s shoulders away gently to look into his amber eyes carefully.  
“What made you change your mind?” Kurt whispered. Blaine looked carefully at Kurt and he was so desperate to continue kissing those sweet rosy lips and that long neck but he knew Kurt needed this. He needed to explain.   
Blaine took Kurt’s hand and walked him to the small sofa, curling his arm around Kurt’s own arm and hugging him close.  
“I went to my parents’ house yesterday, went to lunch to see them. I felt guilty, my mum spending Christmas alone with just my dad and I wanted to even things out. I wanted no hard feelings between us all when I left my job at the end of the week. They’d been arguing and my dad was in a foul mood, he assumed I would be going back to work now you had left and I suddenly realised I had convinced myself I was staying for them, staying for the family that were holding me back, always trying to reign me in and I thought of you. I didn’t want you to leave, couldn’t bear to see you go and I thought I was being noble in staying, I thought I should stay but I didn’t want to. I need to start living my life.” Blaine was breathless with explaining so quickly and Kurt smiled, hearing what he needed to hear.  
“I don’t want you to resent me for going Blaine,” he said, his eyes looking down, “I needed to go but I so desperately wanted to stay with you.”  
“I know Kurt but this makes sense. I can still write here and I can travel for publishers and agents if need be but there are always emails and phone calls. I need to be here with you, I don’t function without you.” He kissed him sweetly.  
“Well we can’t have that,” Kurt said, winking, “I was starting to realise I couldn’t function without you either, was considering leaving New York and NYADA for you, planning my future on the plane to Paris.”  
“I wouldn’t have let that happen Kurt, your dreams are important,” he paused, “I can’t believe we met three weeks ago, on a plane… I just, it seems so amazing and quick,” he said laughing.   
“Well here we are.” Kurt sighed, finally content here in New York.   
Blaine stroked his cheek lovingly and Kurt closed his eyes, knowing where he belonged. 

 

xXx

Kurt awoke to find a warm body coiled against his side, an arm over his chest and something pressed against his lower back, making him chuckle, remembering Rachel’s horrified expression seeing them on the bed last night, behind the dividing drapes and shrieking, “My eyes! My eyes!”  
“What are you laughing at?” Blaine asked as he stirred, inadvertently grinding his erection harder on Kurt’s back.   
“Ohhhh,” moaned Kurt, “Just Rachel last night,” he said as he turned around to face Blaine.   
“Ready for round two?” Blaine raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
“Of course,” winked Kurt and hands roamed as they rediscovered places they had thought were lost to them, hearing sounds they had missed. 

xXx

The day was spent avoiding Rachel, sneaking into the kitchen when she was busy in her room and supplies were brought back to the bed, their own little picnic.  
“We’re going to have to live here forever aren’t we?” Blaine asked, “Avoiding Rachel.”  
“No, it’ll be fine in a few days,” Kurt laughed, “I’ll speak to her soon, I just don’t want to leave this bed. I have a worry that you might not be in it when I return and you were just a dream.”  
“Pinch me,” Blaine said and Kurt did, “I’m here, I’m really here.” Kurt only smiled.  
“We should go back to Callbacks tonight, I don’t think we fully appreciated it last night and I’d like to get to know the piano bar we’re going to be frequenting so much.”  
And they did. Rachel was dragged along too when she was told she would also get a chance to perform. Kurt had apologised for the night before and tickled her until her frosty exterior cracked.   
“I’m just glad you’re finally happy, Kurt,” she smiled.  
“What happened to not needing a man?” Kurt raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
“That’s just something I say to make myself feel better.” Rachel smiled.  
Blaine chose a song quickly, Kurt already aware that he had planned and chosen his song carefully. As he approached the bar he winked at Kurt and smiled the biggest smile. The bar no longer needed lights and Kurt was so happy.

This isn't sometimes   
Yeah, it’s for always   
If I'm gonna love you with all of my heart   
And if there is no more time,   
This always remains.   
Even as the world spins itself apart... 

Cuz I remember them days I waited so patiently   
For God to bring someone, who's gonna be good to me   
And then he blessed my soul 

Well, I travelled a long way   
And it took a long time, to find you...   
But I finally found you... 

I remember all them lonely days   
I travelled out on my own   
then you brought me everything   
Ya made my house a home   
If it’s not the real deal then I don’t know it   
Cuz it show does feel, and I think it sho does show 

I remember all them days I waited so patiently   
And god brought someone who's gonna be good to me   
And he blessed my soul... 

But, I travelled a long way   
And it sure took a long time... to find you...but, I did find you... 

And he blessed my soul.... 

As he finished Kurt rushed to the piano as Blaine was stepping off the stool and kissed him fiercely, not worrying about the applause around him. He had never been so proud of Blaine and felt lighter than air. As they walked to the bar, the owner of the piano bar offered him a free drink.  
“You know I mentioned entertainment last time I saw you Kurt?”   
“Oh yeah, Steve this is Blaine, Blaine this is the owner of Callbacks.”  
They shook hands in greeting. “Well the offer still stands, the bar’s quiet during the week and we could use some light entertainment. You were good kid,” he nodded towards Blaine, “We could use someone like you.”  
Kurt nudged his shoulder in pride as Blaine’s blush rose in his cheeks.   
“We’ll discuss a fee and I’ve said to Kurt and Rachel before that I’d love for them to sing regularly. I like the place to be heaving with bright young things, the world at your feet. It reminds me of my dreams or something,” Steve said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.  
“I’d love to, thanks. As long as I can sing songs about Kurt here,” Blaine smiled and as Kurt smiled back and kissed him on the cheek they were completely unaware that Steve had smiled pleasantly and walked along the bar to serve another customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: 'I Found You' by Alabama Shakes


End file.
